Firsts
by BananaNegi
Summary: They say there's a first for everything. It's his first day of school. It's her first sight. It's his first friend. It's her first date. It's his first love…and he realizes, it's hers too. MikuxLen.
1. First Encounter

**A/N: This is just rated T for some profanities. There won't be a lot but enjoy!**

* * *

Len checked to make sure he didn't forget anything. Backpack, check. Phone, check. Hair? Done and done. He had put extra caution into tying his hair this morning. It was his first day of school after all and—

"LEN! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN _RIGHT NOW_ , I AM BURNING ALL THE BANANAS!"

His twin sister yelling at him? Check…

* * *

Len silently cursed Rin for ruining his internal monologue while he was coming down the stairs. When his feet hit the ground with a resounding thud, he shot Rin a hard glare. As he was glaring at her, he felt something...off. And not in the crazy kind of off, though there was certainly that...

Rin noticed his glare while he was coming down and raised her eyebrow. "Well isn't someone grumpy today? Anyway Len, what were you doing in the bathroom for so long, I mean…" Rin trailed off on her sentence. Suddenly, a look of realization flitted across her face. With a mischievous look in her eye and a smug grin she said, "Wait don't tell me you're on your peri—MMHMH."

"Do _not_ finish that sentence" Len sighed at her. "I had to make sure I had everything together." Len continued. He narrowed his eyes down at Rin. His twin sister was always a bit shorter than him, thus resulting him to always looking at the top of her head. Usually there was a ribbon there and—ah he knew something was missing.

"Rin aren't you missing, you know," Len said while gesturing the top of his head.

"What are you talking abo— _Ohhh,_ " Rin understood as she ran back up to her room. Len shook his head. She criticized him, when she wasn't prepared herself. But then again, it was the typical Rin. Aloof, clumsy, need he say more?

"Why do you even wear that scrappy old thing anyway?" Len grumbled when she came down.

Rin widened her eyes.

Len slapped himself. The comment had slipped out from his mind without a second thought. Rin had gotten that ribbon for her fourteenth birthday from their parents, It was the last thing they left her with before they, well, died. Honestly it was still fresh in his memory, even after all these years, the car speeding towards them, his parents' lifeless bodies falling to the floor—

Len shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, he promised himself to stay strong not only for Rin, but also for himself.

"It's for...good luck" Rin settled on.

Rin seemed to have returned back to her usual exuberant self. The light in her eyes once again coming back.

"Come on ponytail, let's just get to school before we're both late," Rin said as she skipped off towards the door.

Len was brought back to reality, and proceeded to step outside after Rin. He decided to not think about the accident and instead think about the new school, new friends, a fresh start...

Yeah, today was going to be a great day.

* * *

 _Two strong arms wrapped around her small body. She glanced up and first noticed his eyes, a deep, alluring cerulean blue color that she could get lost in for an eternity. From his eyes alone she felt compelled to wrap her arms around him too. She observed the rest of his face, and she's concluded that he's pretty handsome..… Huh? Wait a minute. I don't know anyone that looks like this._

 _Just as Miku was questioning the strange but charming boy, he opened his mouth and said…"Just give me a chance Miku. Miku...please, MIKU!"_

"MIKU!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Miku shrieked.

Miku slowly opened her eyes and settled upon a familiar face.

"Oh, just a brother that you've been living with for how long now…? Oh right, _sixteen years._ " Mikuo frowned.

"Anyway don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked impatiently. A frown etched on his face.

Miku still dazed from the odd dream asked, "Huh? Where?"

"Hmmm gee I don't know… SCHOOL?" Mikuo said sarcastically and crossed his arms.

 _School…..school….._ OH MY GOD SCHOOL! Miku jumped up and mumbled incoherently. She couldn't believe she forgot about the first day of school. She glanced at the time, _seven twenty_ , school starts in ten minutes! It had occurred to her that she had forgotten to set an alarm last night. _Why today of all days?_ Miku internally sighed.

She dashed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth with haste. Thank goodness she took a shower yesterday, otherwise she would be going to school smelling like...well, not so pleasant. She quickly discarded her pajamas onto the floor and stepped into her uniform. She checked to make sure everything was set.

Her hair! Quickly, she tied her hair into her signature pigtails. Right! Now everything was set!

Nearly leaping down the stairs she hurriedly pulled her shoes on. She yelled a last "I'm off!" to Mikuo who was watching her in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, have a good day. By the way, you totally owe me!" He called back.

Miku rolled her eyes, typical Mikuo. Sometimes she couldn't believe that _he_ was the older brother. In Miku's point of view he was rather, immature. Though he was usually laid back.

Running as fast as she could to the school, she soon saw the large building come into sight and sighed in relief. She reached into her skirt pocket and glanced down at her phone, seven twenty seven. Huh not bad, it didn't take that long. Miku would have thought her backpack would slow her down due to its weight. Yes, today her backpack was quite...light.

Miku stopped running, the sudden stop almost making her fall, she stretched her arms behind her and felt along her back. Her face was crestfallen. _Nothing,_ there was absolutely nothing there. Her mind had blanked out and only expressed a deep pool of anger and self-regret. Miku mentally slapped herself, as if oversleeping wasn't bad enough she forgot her backpack too. How was she supposed to do her work now?

Miku laughed bitterly, well wasn't this a grand start?

* * *

Len gingerly made his way through the school hallways. He could see the girls' heads turning towards him. Most of them had blushed and looked away when he looked back at them. Len inwardly smirked, he knew he was good-looking, no need to deny it.

As he turned to rub his popularity in Rin's face, he remembered that she had gone off to 'scope out hot guys' in Rin's own words. He couldn't blame her. After all, Len had been doing a bit of 'scoping' himself, though of course he wasn't scoping out guys. No, he was checking out the girls in this school. So far? He'd say that the girls here are all pretty, but not one had really piqued his interest. Apart from skirts too short, and shirts too low...

Len checked his phone, the first class of the day was about to start, so he upped his pace. He checked his schedule, class 39. _Class 39, what an odd number...literally._ As he was walking he had noticed something strange, he was reaching the end of the hall and yet he still had not seen class 39. First period was about to begin too. Len had started to get a little worried and had started running. He pursed his lips.

 _39...39...Damn it where is class 39?!_

Ah! Len's eye caught the sign 'Class 39' his face turned from irritation to one of relief. However, as he was running, he noticed a girl with long teal hair and she had turned her head as he rounded the corner. Len saw her face turn from neutral to absolute horror.

"HEY! WATCH OUT—"

 _CRASH!_

* * *

Miku was glad she found her first class quick. She didn't want to be late on her first day, she wanted to make a good impression. She reached her arm out and her fingers gripped the handle. _Just a quick breath_ , she thought.

Ever since Miku was little, she had always stood out. Her long teal hair was very, unusual to most people. They had often ridiculed her of her 'strange hair'. Strange, weird, freaky she's heard it all. Because of this, she's developed a bit of anxiety when meeting new people. And it wouldn't help if she was late on the first day.

As Miku was gathering her thoughts, she heard loud footsteps approaching her. They sounded rushed, and they were quickly nearing her. Miku snapped her head up, and her face was filled with terror and confusion as a blond boy crashed into her.

Miku fell onto her bottom and let out a yelp. Her terror stricken face was suddenly replaced by fury, along with shock towards this stranger.

"Hey are you okay? Sorry bout' that." Len said apologetically. He hadn't meant to run into this girl. He glanced at her face, and he was shocked. She was beautiful, long teal hair, big eyes, and full pink lips. But no, what shocked him was not her beauty, it was her glare. Her emerald eyes shone with anger and resentment, and projected a dark aura. All of that was directed at him, the one and only, Len Kagamine.

He opened his mouth to say something but she had spoken first—

 _"_ _What. The._ _Fuck..._ _"_

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed it because it was my first LenKu story, and my first story altogether. I thought this wonderful ship lacked activity lately, so I decided to write a story. It may not be that great but I hope I at least gave you a good laugh.**

 **This story probably won't be that long, so look forward to it!**


	2. First Trouble

The silence was deafening. With each passing second things got more uncomfortable for the both of them. Panic set in, Miku had just uttered those words that to a guy she just met, and without a second thought! She was confused, to say the least. Partially due to the impact of the crash, but mostly it was because this boy was very familiar. She had swore she had seen him somewhere, but the memory would not come to mind. Rather, the memory was shrouded in fog, and she couldn't quite recall it.

Had she seen him at the grocery store the other day? No, she would've remembered his face. Perhaps she met him at school. No, that was definitely not possible, today was the first day of school. She couldn't remember who this stranger was, and yet why was he so familiar?

Perhaps, in a dream...?

"Errm I'm sorry for what just happened miss...?"

Miku was brought out of her reverie when she heard that velvety voice. Her embarrassment over what just happened gnawed at her conscience. Blushing furiously she replied, "Miku...Hatsune" in a quiet voice.

"Excuse me but I didn't catch that. Speak louder." The boy said in a somewhat impatient tone. He leaned in closer to her face.

Miku didn't think it was possible, but her face flushed redder. She could feel the heat rising to the tips of her ears, she looked like a tomato. She could not think properly, he was too close for her liking.

Miku turned her face to look down at her shoes. Hopefully this blush would go away. Why was she blushing anyway?

"Too close," Miku whispered.

"HAH SPEAK LOUDER, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU." The boy said obnoxiously.

Something inside of Miku snapped, "I SAID YOU'RE TOO CLOSE!" She impulsively raised her arms to push him away. She succeeded...in pushing him a half step back. Curse her feeble arms.

Eyebrow raised, the boy looked at her in amusement. Was he seriously enjoying this? They had just met and Miku already decides that he's infuriating.

"Whoa, calm down. I just wanted your name. My name's Len Kagamine. Here," Len extended his hand. "Let's forget this happened alright?" He said with a grin.

There was silence once again.

"Okay...My name is Miku Hatsune. And uhh, what just happened, keep it secret, please?" Miku said in her sweetest voice and with her biggest puppy eyes. She plastered a smile on her face.

Forget what happened? Yeah right, she is going to remember this, she wasn't about to forgive him. But, for now, she couldn't have him going around telling people that she said that. She wanted to be the good girl, and this idiot was _not_ about to ruin that.

Just as Miku outstretched her hand, and grasped Len's hand, the classroom door burst open.

"YOU TWO, DETENTION, AFTER SCHOOL. DO YOU REALIZE THAT CLASS IS ALREADY OVER?!"

Miku stared wide eyed, and mouth agape at who she assumed was their teacher. Students had started to appear to see what events were unfolding. Miku's face paled. She had detention, didn't bring her backpack, and was holding Len Kagamine's hand...in front of her whole class.

Oh yeah, she was never going to forgive Len.

* * *

Len was, well he was amused. This...Miku was it? She definitely captured his attention, and it was extremely fun to tease her. He found out she blushes when he gets too close. He was making a mental note of that.

Though...it would be better if she wasn't glaring daggers at him right now. Currently, they were in class, and honestly it was a bit aggravating. Every time he looked back, she wasn't looking, yet when he turned back around, he could practically feel her gaze on him.

The class bell rung, and Len filed out into the hallway. His next class was science in class 204. As he was walking he could feel a piercing gaze on his back. As he whipped his head around quickly, cerulean blue eyes clashed with emerald green eyes. He could see her gasp and look down. He smirked, he's gotten her this time.

Len sauntered over to her, his smugness practically radiating off of him.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Len said with a crooked smile and a playful look in his eye.

Her fists clenched and she said absolutely nothing. With no reply, she walked on ahead right past him. His mouth fell. She seriously just ignored him, the Len Kagamine. She was the one staring in the first place. Though as he looked ahead to say something to her, she was already far ahead of him. Although he would never admit this, his eyes lingered on her back for just a tad too long.

Just behind Len was Rin, who had just seen everything happen before her. She could tell Len liked Miku, whether he knew himself or not. She could just leave him alone...but, it was much too fun _to not_ get involved.

Rin walked up to Len and settled her hand on his shoulder. Putting on her best poker face, she said one sentence.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" Rin said. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, her eyes filled with mirth and delight.

"Sh-shut up." Len muttered as he walked away with a red face.

* * *

Miku stared at the sight in front of her. Her mouth agape. Len Kagamine in the flesh was in her next class.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" She yelled.

"Whoa, feisty, I like you."

Miku was confused so she just looked at him. Narrowing her eye she saw that the hair was down and not tied. The most obvious thing being the giant bow. Wait, this was not Len, but it was a girl, a girl who looked exactly like him. The only difference being her ribbon.

"I'm so sorry, I, uh, thought you were someone else and I just-"

"No it's okay, I look like Len right? Well I'm his twin sister, Rin." Rin pointed to herself.

"I see…" Miku looked at Rin again.

Twins...that made sense. From one glance it looked like Len, however close up, you could see a couple minute differences. Though her personality did seem more likable than Len's, so Miku hoped they could be friends.

But her words to this girl...was not a good impression. Miku could feel her anxiety rise again.

"So, can I sit by you?" Rin said with a smile.

"Ah sure!" Miku said with her own smile. Somehow, Rin tore down every anxious thought she had. Perhaps, it was because she was so friendly and amiable that she felt at ease with the blonde haired girl.

"Alright class, time to learn about the human body! Take out a pen and some paper, because I'm about to go over many things!" The teacher said while walking in the classroom right on time.

Miku's face fell. Her backpack was at home, with all her supplies. What was she going to do? Miku's gaze turned to her right. Rin was there fishing for a pen in her bag. Well it wouldn't hurt to ask right? And she was so nice too.

"Errm Rin, can I borrow a pen and some paper." Miku said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh yeah sure! Lemme just...here ya' go." Rin handed her the supplies with a big smile.

With a light tone, Miku said "Thanks Rin, you're so nice and upbeat about everything."

"Uhh no problem!" Rin replied with a flushed face.

Class started and Miku focused on the lesson. She did not want any more mishaps today.

After class ended Miku breathed a sigh of relief, today had been...hectic. She was honestly ready to go home and flop onto her bed. She then looked down at the pen Rin had lent to her.

"Oh here you go Rin, thank you so much for letting me use it." Miku said while handing her the pen.

Rin looked at her and with a wink she said, "No problem, 'cause now we're friends!"

"Friends...I like that," Miku said quietly more to herself than Rin. A small smile on her face.

"Well I have to get going, I met this suuuuper cool guy with blue hair. I told him I would meet him after school." And with that Rin took off.

Miku shook her head, Rin was an odd one, but she liked that about her. She took her notes and headed out of class. Down the hallway was class 39. There she could see Len and her teacher. Miku was crestfallen as her jovial walk halted to a stop.

 _That's right...she still had detention._

* * *

Len was sitting in the classroom alone with Miku. That was nice, what wasn't nice was that she was avoiding him by sitting as _far away_ from him as possible. It's not like he had the plague or anything. You think she would've forgotten by now. Who could stay mad at his pretty face for long?

In the front, the teacher was on the phone, looking quite serious. He was speaking in hushed tones and looked from his phone to Miku and Len.

He eventually ended his call and said, "Stay here you two, I have urgent business. DO _NOT_ leave this class." The teacher narrowed his eyes at Len in particular.

Len scoffed, he wasn't going to anyway, though now he was considering it. Yet again, he could feel that heated glare on his back. He turned around, and that teasing glint came into his eye.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Do you like me or something?" Len raised his eyebrow, prompting her to answer.

Miku stared at him with a shocked expression. The tension was thick and there was complete silence.

After what seemed like an eternity. She put on her brightest smile and said, "No, I absolutely and wholeheartedly detest you, I would never like the likes of you." With that she turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"I see..." Len mused.

Len had no reply. But why did he feel so...disappointed?

* * *

 **A/N: Back with the next chapter! I probably won't be updating during weekdays since school has started, though you can probably expect chapters on the weekends. I promise you I'm not going to abandon anything though. :)**

 **Also, I got my first reviews. Thank you for the kind words and support. ^^**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time!**


	3. First Visit

Detention was dreadful. Two hours of sitting and silence, nonetheless with that idiot Len Kagamine. Miku scoffed remembering his question, like him? She certainly did not like him, he was annoying and rude. How on earth did he ever come to that conclusion? But when she so boldly said she hated him, for a brief second she thought she saw him become...crestfallen? But that couldn't be right, she hated him, and she was sure he hated her. Not after she landed him in detention, though that was his fault, and cursed right to his face. No it must have been her imagination, there was no way...

Miku lay in her room, casually relaxing on her bed... Wait, she thought, _why_ was she thinking so hard about him anyways? He was just a boy that Miku so happens to dislike, she shouldn't be thinking so much about this. She hates him, and he hates her, simple. Miku shook her head to get rid of Len. She decided she might as well get started on her homework.

Miku pulled out her math homework, and as Miku did math problem after math problem, Len Kagamine slowly faded away from her thoughts.

* * *

Len was utterly bored. He had done his homework already and had nothing else to do. He observed his empty walls and empty room. Ever since his parents' death, he and Rin had to move to another house. The old house just left too many painful memories. Len looked around his room again, he didn't feel like unpacking but he didn't have anything else to do. He wished something would happen just about now.

"LEEEEN COME DOWN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" A deafening shout was heard from downstairs.

Len sighed. He had been sighing a lot lately. He swung his leg onto the carpet and got up from his bed. What could Rin possibly want this time? By something happening, he didn't mean Rin.

As Len was coming down the stairs, he grumbled "What is it this time Rin? Did you run out of orange juice or something?"

"Well that's...not what I called you down for, but good point." Rin said while looking up in thought. Rin then headed towards the kitchen, supposedly to check for orange juice. But before she could take a step-

"Hold on a second, you didn't just call me down just to check for orange juice right? Get back to the topic, what did you want me for?" Len said with a disinterested face.

"Oh right! We've been in this house for a couple days and you know what just came across my mind?! It's terrible that I forgot, really." Rin said with a sad look in her eyes. Though it was not true sorrow, Len could tell.

Len rolled his eyes, he was all too used to this. "And what would that be?"

"We're going to visit our neighbor!" Rin exclaimed loudly. This seemed to really excite Rin for some reason, but Len on the other hand couldn't care less. Len exhaled and turned around to go back to his room.

"Yea, good luck with that. I'm going to sleep or something."

At this Len felt a cold, menacing aura from behind him. He felt a hand grab his collar and nearly choke him. Even without turning around he felt...terrified. Rin was probably a demon in her past life, because no human should be capable of this dark aura. Actually, one other person did come to mind...though she was probably not as menacing as Rin.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rin said in a dark tone.

"Duh, back to...my...roo-"

Rin spun Len around and gave him a glare worthy of peeing his pants. Not that he would of course, he still had some pride left.

"What?" Rin silently growled.

"To change! Yea, I'm going back to my room to change! Be right back!" Len said hurriedly, and with that Rin released him.

* * *

After that incident, Len and Rin made their way to their neighbor's house. Rin was skipping happily, and Len, well he didn't have anything else to do (Plus the fact that Rin forced him to come).

They stopped in front of the house on their right. Len looked up at the house. It looked exactly like theirs, modest, yet modern. A comfortable house meant only for a few amount of people. A humble abode it was. Len's gaze rested on the door as they made their way to the entrance. The light could be seen from within, which meant whoever it was, was home.

Rin practically floated up the steps and rang the doorbell. After a minute or two, the sound of the doorknob turning could be heard and out the door emerged a beautiful girl. Long teal pigtails, a slim body, and _wait_... Len instantly knew who this was. Alarms went off in his head. Nearby, he spotted a green shrub.

"Hey Miku! Remember when I called you to ask for your address so we could hang out? Guess what?! I live right next to you, cool right?" Rin said brightly. Her radiance shining through.

"Oh that's wonderful! I was just about to have dinner. Would you like to join me?" Miku said with a smile.

"Sure, and oh! Let me introduce you to my twin brother, Len! Though I assume you've already met him." Rin gave a playful look.

At this Miku's face turned pale. Her eyes darted to where Rin was pointing.

"Umm Rin, there's no one there..."

"What!?" Rin turned to the side. Huh, that's strange. Indeed as Miku had said, Len was no where to be seen. Rin thought...

"Rin?" Miku said worriedly, there was no way that Len would just suddenly appear right? She allowed Rin to come, and Rin never mentioned Len coming. Though it wasn't entirely impossible, I mean they're twins, they live together for goodness sake. A sense of dread filled Miku, she only wanted to have a nice dinner with Rin. Miku crossed her fingers, for the love of god Len better not show up.

"Ah it's nothing, let's go inside shall we?" Rin said with excitement.

"Ok, sure..." Miku replied a bit absentmindedly.

The sound of the door closing could be heard, and immediately after a nearby bush rustled. From the bush came a leg, then and another, and eventually a person appeared! Said person did not want to face the awkwardness of talking to Miku, right after she so eloquently stated her hatred for him. As Len prepared to dash away from this awkward situation, the door slammed open.

"I knew you were hiding, you little good for nothing!" Rin said, she grabbed his ear and dragged him inside Miku's house. Once they were inside, Rin said angrily "Why did you hide?" She crossed her arms and gave him a questioning look.

"I-I wasn't hiding, I was just...bored so I didn't want to be here." Len sputtered. He tried as hard as he could to mask his embarrassment of being caught. At his response, silence fell in between the twins. They were at a stalemate, until Rin broke the silence.

Rin sighed and said, "Something happened between you and her, right?"

 _Bulls eye_. "N-no..." Len couldn't look her in the eyes.

Rin rested the palm of her hand on her forehead. "You're hopeless you know that? How are you ever going to win her over if you keep acting like this?" Rin said in a soft tone.

"W-what?! Win her over? I merely find her amusing. That's it. Besides, I just met her today." Len sputtered out. Unbeknownst to him, he was slightly red in the face.

Rin rolled her eyes so hard, they would've fallen out. "Right…Look I saw the love struck look in your eyes. It's too obvious, just admit it Len."

Len blushed harder at the thought. Yes, Miku hated him, she stated that herself. But what did _he_ feel towards her? Just at the thought of her, Len could feel his cheeks warm. Dammit, he thought. _Why?_ They had only met today, for what reason would Len like her? Well you don't choose who you love, it just happens, his subconscious whispered.

Len shook his head, now what was he, a sappy lovesick poet? Len was brought out of his reverie when he heard the high-pitched silken voice he knew so well.

"Hey, dinner's ready!"

A sudden thud was heard from behind them. Both Rin and Len's gaze turned towards Miku, who was on the floor. Her face was filled with shock, her mouth agape.

"L-Len?!"

* * *

Miku was correct. Len did show up. She didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that her gut feeling was right, or how he suddenly showed up in her house when she was sure she locked the door. Stay calm Miku, Rin was her guest, and Len now was too, no matter how infuriating he was.

"Ahem, I mean dinner's ready. And welcome Len." Miku said with a smile plastered on her face.

"By the way Miku, where are your parents? Won't they mind if we're in their house eating dinner?" Rin asked innocently.

"Ah... they don't live here. They, they live far away." Miku said with a blank look. Rin seemed to have understood, and didn't ask anymore questions.

"Anyway, dinner's getting cold you guys." Miku said smiling once again. But the smile was instantly replaced with a frown as Len spoke.

"I'm starving, what'd you cook for me my dear Miku?" Len said while looking directly at her.

Miku's eyebrow twitched. Stay calm Miku, be the mature one.

"Actually Len, I cooked this for RIN, because she was the one coming over today. Sorry, if I only have enough food for two." Miku said without holding back. Well, there went being mature...

Len looked amused. "It's fine, I can always take some of yours right?"

…

Miku wondered if she would be put in jail for attempted murder with a spoon.

"Uhh, let's eat yeah?" Rin tried to break the tension.

"Oh, that's right! How could I forget, you can sit in there." Miku said while pointing to the dining room. As Rin walked towards the room, Miku turned backwards and gave Len a hard glare.

"Listen here buddy, don't ruin my dinner for me you hear? I'm having a bad enough day as is, and now you show up." Miku said exasperatedly.

"Whatever you say princess." Len said as he made his way to the dining room. He turned around and gave Miku a wink.

Miku stuck her tongue out in response. Len chuckled and disappeared into the dining room.

"Unbelievable," Miku muttered.

* * *

Miku put a dish of hot food in front of everyone and sat down. The table was small and there were four chairs, two on each side. Len was sitting on one side and Rin was sitting on the other side. Miku hesitated for a moment and eventually plopped down on the chair next to Rin. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, her eyes clashed with cerulean blue ones. Miku slid her chair back quickly, resulting in a loud screech that was unpleasant to the ears.

"Uhh what do you think you're doing?" Miku said with a confused look. She could feel a familiar heat rising in her face.

Len chuckled and sat back down in his seat. "Nothing, just wanted to test something. By the way you're blushing, don't tell me...You've fallen for me right?" Len teased.

After a second of silence, Miku answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it will never happen!" She put a finger on her lower eyelid and pulled it down while sticking out her tongue.

Rin watched the 'conversation' between the two. At first she was worried that something might have happened between them, but they seem to be getting along just fine now. Rin sat in thought while eating. Len liked Miku, it was obvious. But what about Miku? From what she could tell, Miku has a slight crush, despite what she says. Rin looked up. Her life was boring right now, and this matter proved to be intriguing...

"Ah!" Rin exclaimed.

Miku and Len turned towards Rin. In unison, they said, "What?"

Rin chuckled, they really do get along. "Oh it's nothing."

Together they said, "If you say so." At this, Miku turned to Len and said "Stop copying me!"

"No, you're the one copying me." Len coolly replied. The two started to argue about who copied who first.

Rin laughed. At that moment she decided it would be interesting to see them together. And so at that moment, Rin decided to become Len and Miku's Cupid...

* * *

 **A/N: Back with an update! I told you I'm not abandoning anything. :) By the way, I got a couple more reviews! ^^ Thank you for all the support, it really helps me.**

 **In the upcoming chapters, there will be more characters than just this trio, so look forward to it!**


	4. First Sign

"Is everyone done with their food?" Miku asked in a lilted tone.

"Yeah!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Len said in an even tone.

Good, Miku thought. The sooner this dinner was over with the better. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy eating with a friend (plus Len), but Miku really just wanted Len to go home so she could have some peace of mind and silence. For her night consisted of two things, eating, and arguing with Len.

"Well I'm going to wash the dishes, so after that you'll be free to go home." Miku stated while approaching the kitchen sink.

As if a light bulb went off in Rin's head, she yelled loudly "WAIT! Let Len help you with that Miku!" Rin grabbed Len's shoulders and hurriedly ushered him towards Miku.

Len frantically waved his arms about, and in and urgent tone, whispered to Rin, "Rin what are you doing? I never said I wanted to help!"

Rin replied in the same tone, "Shut up Len, you know you want to. So I gave you a little help, that's all."

Len was speechless for a moment and was about to argue back, but Rin gave him one last hard push towards Miku. The sudden force cause Len to spread his arms open, and wrap his arms around Miku as they collided into each other.

Miku squeezed her eyes shut as a reflex. After a moment of silence, her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened as she realized the position they both were in.

Close enough to feel each other's body heat, Len had his arms wrapped around Miku. The position was similar to that of a hug, but Miku held her arms down. Behind them, Rin could be seen smirking.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Miku sputtered out, her face once again warming up. For some reason, she was rendered unable to move, for Len was surprisingly warm, and she felt secure in his strong arms. Miku felt compelled to hug him back. She raised her arms a little and almost wrapped them around Len. She slowly closed her eyes.

 _Wait..._ , what was she thinking? Miku retracted her arms in a flash and her eyes suddenly flew open. She looked up at Len's face. A hint of red could be seen as he also seemed to have realized their close proximity. His arms lingered for a bit longer, then dropped back to his side slowly.

"I, uh...ahem, let's wash the dishes...?" Len said while furrowing his brows. He scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward, and a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, right..." Miku replied a bit dazedly. She willed her blush to go away. Miku pondered why she was blushing so much recently, but she eventually concluded that it was due to embarrassment. Why else would she get so flustered?

Len observed Miku's face for a moment, his eyes roaming her face. Miku looked down in a split second, she hoped he didn't notice the red staining her cheeks. That would have probably added to his already overflowing pride, and Miku wasn't going to let him think that she was blushing just because of him. Eventually Len turned around and took a step forward, Miku followed him from behind.

As Len led the way to the kitchen, Miku glanced up at his face. The red on his face had already subsided, but she thought she saw the corners of his mouth turned slightly up.

* * *

Len tried to rid the thoughts of Miku as he dried the dishes that she handed him. He tried to not focus on the way their hands touched briefly every time she handed him a dish. He didn't know how she did it, but this girl was slowly creeping her way into his heart, and she was there to stay. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, in fact, it was great. But there was one problem. She hated him. Len thought...just like Rin said, he really would have to win her over.

Len's train of thought was interrupted when suddenly, the sound of a plate breaking could be heard.

"Oh no, get it together…" She silently whispered. Len figured he wasn't supposed to hear that, so he disregarded that.

As Miku bent down to pick up the broken pieces, a soft "Ow" was heard. Len bent down to check if Miku was hurt, and saw that she had cut her finger. Len let out a sigh of relief, for it was nothing serious.

"Aren't you a clumsy one," Len said in a soft tone.

"It's not my fault," Miku pouted. It was pretty adorable. "I was just washing the dishes when suddenly I thought of-ah actually never mind about that." Miku started, but stopped mid-sentence.

"...What did you think of?" Len asked curiously. What's got her so distracted that she would drop a plate? Len wanted to know.

"Ah...erm... _OWWW!_ " Miku suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong Miku?!" Len was worried again, forgetting all about his unanswered question.

"It's just that, my finger _really_ hurts." Miku exaggerated.

Tension filled the room, and Miku began to sweat. She wondered if he noticed how she blatantly dodged his question. After a moment of silence Len spoke.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Len said with a mischievous smirk.

"Huh, what do you mea-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Miku blurted out.

Len put Miku's finger in his mouth and shot her a teasing smile. "Well you're bleeding so it's only natural to do this, right?" Len said matter-of-factly. He looked up at Miku and said in a husky voice, "I'll make it all better for you."

Miku flushed a thousand shades of red and looked anywhere but Len's face. "W-what kind of logic is that?" Miku sputtered.

Len grabbed Miku's chin and turned it to face him. Miku averted her eyes and tried to find someplace else to look. If I look into his eyes, I'll be helpless, Miku admitted. Her gaze eventually settled on the doorway.

Just then Miku's face fell. Her eyes widened considerably and she looked like a deer in headlights. Len noticed this and asked "What's wrong Miku?" The worry seeping back into his eyes.

"M...M...Mi..." Miku tried to say.

Len look around to see what would cause this but stopped immediately as his gaze settle on something terrifying. Len began sweating profusely, and a dark red appeared on his face.

On one end of the kitchen, standing in the doorway, was Mikuo raising one eyebrow. On the other, there was Rin, who looked more smug than she's ever been. They both opened their mouth and spoke at the same time.

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

Miku pulled her finger away from Len, flung him somewhere behind her, and forced a smile onto her face. "Ah brother~ I thought that you were sleeping over at a friend's house, if you were coming home, you _really_ should have called."

"Hmm yeah, I wanted to come home to give my dear sister company, but it looks like you've got that covered." Mikuo said quite casually.

"Hahaha, yeah…" Miku replied feeling awkward.

Len landed on his bottom, near where Rin was standing. They looked at each other wondering if they should go home, but before they could even take one step, Mikuo spoke.

"No don't leave, I want to meet Miku's boyfriend." Mikuo said.

Miku stood up immediately and denied it. "Brother! That creature over there is _not_ my boyfriend! I don't like him, and he doesn't like me."

Len interjected and raised one finger, "Well…"

Miku shot a glare at Len and he immediately froze up.

Silence filled the room, as an uncomfortable tension arose. Everyone was sweating except for Mikuo, who looked quite nonchalant.

After a long while, Rin laughed uncomfortably and said "Miku it's getting pretty late so Len and I are going to head home."

"Ah, time sure does fly! See you tomorrow!" Miku said abruptly..

Rin took that as the signal to leave and grabbed the frozen Len with one arm. She escaped Miku's house. "See ya' at school tomorrow!"

"Wait!"

The front door slammed shut and Rin's footsteps disappeared into the night.

"Aww man, they already left." Mikuo sighed. "Anyway, are you sure that wasn't your boyfriend? I'm one hundred percent sure that was your finger in his mouth."

" _Yes_ , brother, he is absolutely not in a relationship with me, and that...that didn't mean anything." Miku averted her gaze.

"Hmm...okay, I'll accept that answer for now. Anyways, it's late so I'm going to sleep, you should too." Mikuo said as he was heading up the stairs.

Miku exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Mikuo stopped in his tracks and said in a quiet tone, "You know Miku, you don't look very convincing. Especially when you have an expression like that."

"Wha-" Miku started, but Mikuo kept talking, "You know, they say the eyes are the windows to one's soul."

Miku was confused, where did the immature Mikuo go, and what did his words mean? Miku was speechless, and didn't have anything to say.

And with those last words, Mikuo disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Len's slowly opened his eyes, and raised his arm to turn off his alarm clock. A bit irritably, he arose from his bed and sleepily walked to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth, Len observed his reflection. His hair was down and messy with cowlicks here and there. His eyes still half closed, due to him just waking up, but everything was the same as ever. He thought back to last night's events, and blushed a bit. He couldn't help but tease Miku and see her adorable flustered face. Though now she probably hates him even more now.

Feeling annoyed, he splashed his face with cold water and went to change into his uniform.

Downstairs, he saw Rin drinking a glass of orange juice, while he himself grabbed a banana. He plopped down on the couch next to Rin and saw that she was watching some kid's television program.

Rin noticed Len's presence and her eyes lit up. Len had a bad feeling and scooted further away from Rin.

Though Rin negated that by scooting closer. She said with a teasing tone and sparkles in her eyes "Leeen~ care to explain what I saw yesterday?"

Len played dumb and said "What? I don't remember anything special."

"Oh really," Rin snorted. "I'm pretty sure I saw Miku's finger in your mou-"

Len interjected Rin quickly, a small tint of red appearing on his face "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just don't bring it up again."

Rin smiled triumphantly.

Len sighed. "It's not whatever you're thinking, so don't give me that look. All that happened was that Miku dropped a plate, and while picking up the pieces, she cut her finger." Len got up to escape the awkward situation but Rin pulled him back down.

"That doesn't explain why her finger was in your mouth." Rin said stubbornly. In truth, Rin saw the whole thing, but she just wanted Len to get embarrassed.

Len stuttered, "T-That doesn't matter, but ummm...anyway...Oh! We need to get going. School's about to start!" _Please_ forget the topic, Len thought.

"Ah! That's right! Okay, let's get going." Rin stood up and put on her shoes.

Len let go of the breath he had been holding, he hoped that Rin would forget all about that event. It was already embarrassing enough, but he did admit, he enjoyed teasing Miku a lot. As Len and Rin made their way to school, Len couldn't help but wonder what Miku thought of yesterday's events.

* * *

Miku was actually early for once and was wondering the school hallways. She didn't want to confront Mikuo, because she felt it would be awkward. His words last night replayed in her mind. They were so cryptic, so ambiguous. What did he mean by that? Miku believed she wasn't making any sort of face, other than one of disgust, when concerning Len. In the midst of her thoughts, Miku bumped into someone.

She was pulled out of her daze and glanced up, "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." Miku was speechless. A pinkette with a sense of maturity and elegance turned around. She was beautiful with long pink hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Miku was stunned.

"Oh dear, it's okay. Don't mind it." She spoke. Even her voice held a tone of calmness and serenity. "Are you perhaps a ninth grader?"

"Ah, yes, again I'm sorry that I was distracted and bumped into you." Miku apologized. Just then a brunette and a person with blue hair appeared from behind the pinkette.

"Luka who's this?" The brunette asked.

"Oh just a cute freshman who bumped into me." Luka replied. "Her name is...?"

"Miku Hatsune." Miku finished Luka's sentence.

"Nice to meet you Miku, I'm Meiko, and the blue one over there is Kaito." Meiko replied.

"Guys~ let's get going. I want ice cream!" Kaito complained.

Meiko lightly pushed Kaito in the shoulder and said "Wait, you big baby." And although it was a light punch from Meiko, Kaito was knocked into the school wall. She then grabbed Kaito like nothing happened and dragged him across the school hallway.

"Errm, is he going to be okay?" Miku asked a bit worriedly.

"He should be fine, this is normal after all." Luka replied still as calm as ever. Miku figured she didn't have a quick temper, and was hard to anger.

"Anyways it was nice to meet you!" Luka said and followed after the other two.

Just then, loud footsteps were heard and someone pounced on Miku. Miku turned around, and Rin had her in a tight bear hug. She let go of Miku and greeted her cheerfully, "Morning Miku!"

Miku giggled, "Good morning Rin. You're excited today huh?"

"Yup, I just had a great idea. Let's all eat lunch together in the cafeteria today. I wanna introduce to some people." Rin said excitedly.

"Okay, sure," Miku said, meeting new people would be nice. Hold on...a thought ran across Miku's mind. She said after a moment of silence, "Uhh, will Len be there too?"

"Of course!" Rin replied.

Miku groaned. She looked down at her finger, and stared at it. Rin noticed this and asked, "You okay Miku?"

Miku replied brightly, "Yeah! Perfectly fine, I just need to go to the restroom." Miku then disappeared into the nearest ladies' room leaving behind a confused Rin.

As Miku scrubbed her hands as hard as she could, she remembered back to last night. The all too familiar heat rose upon her face. Miku looked at her reflection in the mirror.

 _Click._

Miku finally realized what Mikuo's words implied. Her fucking traitorous eyes explained everything. Whenever Len was mentioned, her mind might have felt disgust, but her heart said otherwise. It was evident the way her eyes lit up.

 _Goddammit,_ she thought. Just what did she get herself into?

* * *

 **A/N: Wooo, another chapter down! Bet you guys forgot about Mikuo huh?**

 **On a side note, this fanfic might not be as short as I intended. While I was writing, I came up with a lot of 'firsts' that could happen for Len and Miku. I'm excited for the upcoming chapters now that Miku has some sort of hint on her feelings, so look forward to it!**


	5. First Jealousy

"Cafeteria...?" Len said a bit baffled.

"Yes Len, cafeteria. Let's all have lunch together there today!" Rin exclaimed happily. She elongated cafeteria to make her point.

"And why exactly would I want to do that?" Len inquired. Usually the cafeteria was filled with constant bickering and noise. Girls would always flock around him. Although...Len used to not mind that, maybe he even enjoyed it a little, however now he found it sort of annoying. For he had his mind set on a certain girl. Besides, he much rather preferred to eat lunch outside or on the school rooftop. The quiet and peacefulness helped him to gather his thoughts, and after all the recent events, he needed some time to think alone.

"I want to introduce you to some people, that's why." Rin responded.

Without hesitation, Len turned around to walk away. "No thanks," he said casually. However he paused for a second, when Rin jeered at him.

"But I invited a certain someone~" Rin said with a hint of playfulness, she especially exaggerated the 'someone', hoping to pique Len's interest.

Len hesitated for a moment, and turned around to face Rin. "And what makes you think she's going to come, because if you haven't noticed my dear sister, she hates me." Len said bluntly.

Though Rin didn't look concerned and waved it off as nothing. "I have my ways," she said mysteriously. "Besides, she doesn't hate you as much as you may think."

Len rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, and you don't like oranges as much as I think." He said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure she hates me, though...I don't know why." Len mumbled the last part. Although, despite having said this, he contemplated Rin's words. Her words resounded in his mind. There was a big 'what if' factor, and it got Len's hopes up, just a tad.

He glanced at Rin, who had a expectant expression on her face.

He let out a sigh and said, "...I'll come. Just to see the look on her face when she sees me."

"Yes! One down, one to go. Now I just have to get Miku, and victory shall be mine!" Rin jumped in triumph.

Len snorted, "Yeah, good luck with that. She's a stubborn one."

Rin stopped her cheers and crossed her arms, turning around, she muttered "You would know wouldn't you?"

Len pretended he didn't hear that and walked away. Though he couldn't help the small frown that slowly formed on his face.

* * *

"Miku, please just come to the cafeteria with me. I wanna introduce you to some people. Why don't you want to come so badly?" Rin pleaded.

"Because..." Miku trailed off, no excuse could come to her mind at the moment. When she couldn't think of anything she finished lamely, "Because I just don't want to!"

Rin closed her eyes to try to think of any reason Miku wouldn't want to come...

"It's Len right?" Rin questioned.

There was a long uncomfortable silence and a thick tension arose. Rin looked at Miku, she seemed to be battling some inner conflict inside herself. Rin got worried, for with each passing second all Miku did was look down. Rin noticed her fists were clenched, and she seemed to be...shaking.

Rin extended her arm, "Miku?"

"Yes." Miku whispered.

"Huh?" Rin questioned, she was confused.

"Yes it's because of Len." Miku suddenly looked up at Rin, her face was enveloped in red, and her lips were pursed.

"Y-you're actually admitting that?" Rin stuttered, she was unused to Miku being so honest. She observed Miku's face for any hint of deceit, to see if she was just using Len as an excuse to escape lunch. However, Rin saw the honesty in her eyes and saw that she was being genuine.

"Yes Rin, so I can please just not go today? I promise another day, just not today, I just need some time to pull myself together." Miku tried to reason.

...

"No." Rin stated.

"What?" Miku asked, she was bewildered to say the least.

"I said no, Miku whatever happened with Len, you need to face it head on." Rin stubbornly said.

Miku was silent, Rin had never been so...wise, for lack of a better word. That was actually some pretty solid advice. Though that being said, Miku still refused to go today.

"Tomorrow please Rin?" Miku begged.

Rin gazed off to the side, avoiding Miku. Miku panicked. Did Rin near the end of her patience? Was she mad? Miku spoke in a somewhat desperate tone, "Are you mad at me Rin?" Miku didn't want to lose her only friend through a petty argument.

Just then Rin turned her head up and looked into Miku's eyes. Miku was taken aback. Rin had the biggest, puppy dog eyes ever, and she looked like she was about to cry. Sparkles practically floated around her, and Miku was overwhelmed. She felt so...guilty all of a sudden.

"Please?" Rin said sweetly.

Miku opened her mouth but no sound came out. She just couldn't say no.

Rin fluttered her eyelashes and battered her eyes.

"Fine." Miku blurted out without thinking. Her eyes widened as her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Rin jumped in joy. "Yay! I finally convinced you. Oh this is gonna be so fun!" Rin exclaimed. Miku raised a finger to interject, but when Rin looked at her again, she just didn't have the heart to. So Miku resigned to her fate.

"Aren't you excited Miku?!" Rin smiled brightly.

"Haha...yeah," Miku said in a unenthusiastic tone.

* * *

The bell rang with a loud shrill sound. To many of the students it meant time for lunch. To Miku it just sounded like a death bell. She walked dejectedly behind Rin, who was prancing her way to the lunchroom. Miku thought about how she was going to act around Len. Normally, she hoped. She considered running away, but Rin would probably kill her. Or use her puppy eyes, Miku didn't know which one was worse.

As the two girls entered the cafeteria, lunches in hand, Rin lit up. Miku's eyes followed Rin's gaze. In the far corner she saw some familiar heads. Particularly, three heads.

"Hey! I found them, let's go!" Rin said excitedly and grabbed Miku's hand. She dragged her across the cafeteria and came to a stop in front of the lunch table. For a small girl, Rin sure was strong. Her grip loosened and Miku looked up. There sitting and staring at them was Luka, Meiko, and Kaito. Miku fixed her posture and greeted them.

"Hey, it's good to see you again." Miku smiled politely.

"Likewise," Luka replied.

Rin looked back and forth between the two, "Am I missing something or have you guys already met?" She asked.

"Oh we sorta bumped into each other in the hallways." Miku explained.

"Cool, then we can skip the introductions." Rin said as the two girls plopped down onto the seats. Luka, Meiko, and Kaito were all sitting on one side. Rin and Miku, sat on the opposite side that was facing the three. There was one empty spot next to Miku, having yet to be occupied.

Miku closed her eyes and sighed in content, maybe this wasn't so bad after all. At least she knew them already. When she reopened them, Miku jumped back.

Len gave her an amused grin and sat in the empty seat next to her. "Miss me?"

"S-stop doing that! And no, I didn't." Miku pouted and looked the other way to hide her warming face. Unfortunately, on the other side of her was Rin, and Rin saw a glimpse of her red face before Miku turned her head to looked down. Yeah, way to act normal Miku.

With the appearance of Len a male voice exclaimed, "Hey you two look alike!" Everyone at the table turned their eyes towards Kaito, and Rin spoke up to explain.

"Oh yeah! That's my twin brother Len," Rin said while pointing at him. Rin leaned in as if she were about to expose a big secret. "He's an idiot," Rin whispered, a laugh threatening to spill out of her mouth.

"Haha, Rin. Real funny, I'm so hurt." Len rolled his eyes. He turned to Miku and gave her a wink. "Miku doesn't think I'm an idiot, do you Miku?"

Miku turned the other way, "No, Rin's right, you're a total moron." She tried to hold in her laughter.

"Okay now that one hurt," Len said with mock pain and everyone at the table laughed. Luka observed the conversation between the two and noticed something.

"You two get along well, perhaps you are dating?" Luka questioned. She was truly curious and had an inquisitive look on her face. If there was one thing Luka liked, it was anything having to deal with other people's love lives.

"What?!" Miku shouted. She stood up and slammed the palm of her hand onto the table. A few heads around the cafeteria turned in Miku's direction. She noticed this and flushed in embarrassment, then sat back down. Miku mumbled a quiet "N-no we're not dating...I don't like him."

She refused to believe that she loved Len, it was just a passing crush. It would go away soon, she told herself.

At the same time, Len muttered a quiet, "Not yet..." Though Miku did not hear it over her loud shout earlier.

However Luka being ever so perceptive, caught what Len said, and narrowed her eyes. She began to say something but someone else spoke, interrupting Luka's train of thought.

"Ah!"

Everyone's heads turned to Kaito, who looked depressed, "My ice cream is all gone." With big wet eyes, as if he were about to cry. Everyone shook their heads, except for Rin who jumped out from her seat.

"I'll help you get some more!"

"Really?!" Kaito exclaimed, and in response, Rin nodded her head.

Kaito threw his arms up in excitement and exclaimed happily, "Yay!"

Miku laughed awkwardly. Was this guy seriously a senior?

However, just then an idea popped into her mind. She wanted to escape this awkward situation with Len, if only for a little bit. Miku rose from her seat, and said in one quick breath, "I'll help you guys too!" Miku shot the two a persuasive smile.

Kaito cupped his hand around his chin, he looked like he was thinking seriously about Miku's request. After a minute or so, he looked at Miku and said, "No you don't have to. As a gentleman, I couldn't allow myself for a lady like you do do something like that." He gave her a thumbs up.

Meiko scoffed and said out loud, "As if you're much of a gentleman in the first place." Len gave a little snort of agreement. He looked at the way Miku was smiling at him and how Kaito was so close to her.

Again, Luka saw they way Len was looking at the two, and the gears in her mind turned.

Kaito looked offended and opened his mouth to protest, but Rin blurted out "Wait! If you're letting me help, and not Miku, does this mean I'm not a lady?!" She looked at Kaito, waiting for an answer.

Kaito turned to Rin and ruffled her hair, "You're like a brother to me Rinny."

At this, Miku thought she saw a glimpse of a hurt flash across Rin's eyes, but she wasn't sure, for it vanished as soon as it appeared. When Miku blinked Rin looked as gleeful as ever.

Rin smiled, and crossed her arms, "No I'm more like your father, since you require lots of care. I'm no mere brother, I'm disappointed Kaito, you should know this. As punishment, I'm not getting you your ice cream."

Kaito panicked and said "No wait father! I don't have any money, I take it back!"

Rin let out a sign of agreement, and nodded her head.

Everyone laughed nervously, was she not bothered by the fact that Kaito just called her 'father'?

Rin giggled and grabbed Kaito's hand, "Come on, let's go get your ice cream." As the two walked away, Miku fretted and let out a rushed, "Wait!" But alas, the two had vanished out of the lunchroom. Well, there went her chance. Miku slunk dejectedly back into her seat. And a silence enveloped the remaining four. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding them.

Miku looked depressed, Luka and Meiko looked uncomfortable, and Len had a blank look on his face.

* * *

A few moments of silence passed until suddenly Len shot up and grabbed Miku's hand. "Excuse us, but I have to talk to Miku for a moment." Without waiting for a response, he dragged Miku out of the cafeteria. Miku flinched, for he had an iron grip, and she couldn't wrench her hand free. Once they were in the empty hallways, Miku couldn't hold it anymore and said, "Len you're hurting me."

Len's eyes widened, he spun around and let go immediately. He had an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" He said softly. "Did I hurt you?"

"A bit..." Miku replied in the same tone.

"I'm sorry..." Len whispered.

"It's okay." Miku said, waiting for him to say something.

After a pause Len clenched his fists and muttered darkly, "...Let's...Let's go back. They're probably waiting for us..."

Miku slightly scowled at this, "No what did you drag me down here for? Don't tell me it's for nothing." She didn't want to yell, but her patience was wearing thin.

At this, Len grimaced. There was silence all around them and the tension was thick.

After what seemed like an eternity, Len spoke in a hushed tone "Miku be honest with me okay?"

Miku wasn't sure where this was going, but she had an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Okay..." She replied a bit hesitantly. All traces of anger dissipated.

Len spoke in the dead silence.

"Do you like Kaito?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Len's getting a bit jealous, no?**

 **On another note, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. Your guys' reviews inspire me to write a better chapter to fit your expectations, so thank you. :)**

 **Anyways, look forward to the next couple of chapters! I already have them planned. Hehe, ^^**


	6. First Misunderstanding

"No I don't like Kaito that way..." Miku whispered.

Len didn't know what to say. He obviously saw the look on her face when she said that she would help get ice cream for him. Her eyes were glittering, and she even shot him a smile. Then, what's his name again, Kaito? He goes on to say that gentleman shit. Miku might have said that she doesn't like him, but he had to confirm it. This feeling of uncertainty within himself felt strange.

"Then why were you so excited to go off with him?" Len demanded. If she really didn't like him she would have an explanation as for why, he reasoned. However as time passed, no answer was spoken from Miku's lips. The only sound falling between them being silence. Len observed her face, and saw a light tint of red there. Len frowned, so she didn't only blush because of him...

Len felt like his heart had been stabbed a million times over, but forced a smile onto his face nevertheless. He tried his best to mask the deep, dark, emotions swirling inside of him.

"Never mind, I already know." Len said bitterly.

"You do?" Miku remarked, seeming surprised. She flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Yeah," Len responded dejectedly. "Let's go back." He offered Miku a hand, but she didn't take it. It was what she would have normally done under any circumstance, but this time, Len felt a twinge of hurt. So he swiftly turned around and walked back to the cafeteria, not even turning back to see if Miku was following or not.

* * *

Miku wondered as she walked a distance behind Len. How did he know that she was trying to escape the awkwardness of the situation with Luka? How did he know that she was using Kaito as an excuse to get away from him? When he had figured that out, Miku had blushed due to embarrassment.

She looked ahead to where Len was walking up ahead. When Len offered her a hand, she didn't take it. For it was what she would have normally done, and he wouldn't have cared. But he seemed to be...hurt by that. After that, the atmosphere between them seemed to have shifted. Miku didn't know why, but she felt incredibly guilty, she had never seen that kind of expression on Len. Not that she cared...wait no what was she saying. Miku didn't love Len, or did she..? No, she mentally slapped herself.

She didn't love Len...

It was just a passing crush...

He's an idiot and a flirt, don't fall for it...

Miku muttered quietly out loud to herself. And yet, even as she was chanting it, even she couldn't help but hear the obvious denial in her voice. Ugh, this was all too confusing.

* * *

"It's your fault!" Rin exclaimed, she was frustrated.

"No! It's your fault, you were the one that offered." Kaito exclaimed in the same tone.

She felt childish for bickering with Kaito like this, but she couldn't help it. As she glanced to the side, crossing her arms, she spotted two familiar heads. A bright shade of blonde exactly like her own, and a unique teal color that she had never seen on anyone else. Rin knew exactly who they were.

"Hey guys! Rin waved energetically, "Over here!"

A few feet away from them, Len and Miku snapped their heads towards Rin's direction at the same time. Rin noticed this and giggled, those two were really in sync.

Rin grabbed Kaito's hand and dragged him towards the two.

Coming to an abrupt stop before them, Len greeted her first.

"Hey sis," Len said in an even tone, "Kaito..." He nodded. Standing next to Len, was Miku, who asked, "Hey Kaito, hey Rin, did you two get the ice cream?"

Len's tone towards Kaito didn't go unnoticed by Rin, but she continued on anyway, "Hi Len." Rin then turned to Miku and sighed, "And no Miku, we didn't get ice cream."

"Why not?" Miku asked, she tilted her head to the side.

Rin was about to respond, but Kaito replied first, "It was Rinny's fault, she had no money! And yet, she was the one who offered to buy me ice cream!"

Rin snapped her head towards Kaito, "Hey it's not my fault! I just...forgot that I already spent money on something else, that's all." Rin trailed off while looking at Miku. "Anyway, Miku, I have a favor." Rin was completely broke after she bought that thing that was expensive as hell. So she needed to borrow some money.

Miku took a step back, she hesitantly replied, "Yes...?"

Rin prepared her secret weapon, and looked at Miku, "Can you lend me some money?" She fluttered her eyelashes as convincingly as she could. Miku took the bait and softened her eyes.

"Well it can't be helped now, can it?" Miku spoke in a sympathetic tone. "How much?" She said as she pulled out her green colored wallet. The same shade of green as her hair and eyes.

Rin looked at Kaito expectantly, since she didn't know much much one scoop was. Kaito understood her eye contact and looked up in thought. He pressed a hand to his chin.

After a slight pause Kaito replied, "It's sixty two dollars."

Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor except Kaito's, who just stood there and asked "What?"

Rin turned to him and replied, "What do you mean 'what'? Sixty two dollars for one ice cream cone?!" She was absolutely flabbergasted.

Miku looked at Rin incredulously, "Why are you the one mad? I'm the one paying for it!"

Len just cast a disinterested look off to the side. Although, he seemed amused.

The two girls glared at Kaito and both promptly said, "Explain."

Kaito backed off and replied, "I wanted sixty two scoops...?" Fear was etched onto his face and in his eyes.

Rin looked at Miku and nodded, Miku noticed this and did the same.

Rin said in a stern tone, "No you get..." And Miku finished her sentence, "One scoop..."

"But!" Kaito said desperately.

Rin and Miku stared down at Kaito menacingly, and said in a firm tone, "I'm sorry, did I hear disagreement?"

"No," Kaito squeaked out.

* * *

After lunch, Rin bid her senior friends goodbye and looked at her two best friends. If she remembered correctly, they had the next class together, so Rin figured it was the perfect time for teasing, oh how it was so fun.

"You two have the next class together~ don't you?" Rin said playfully. She was expecting Miku to blush and Len to be...well, Len, but the two seemed to be acting strange.

"Yea." Was all that Len said, and Miku nodded in affirmation. Rin noticed that they seemed to be standing further apart and had some sort of uncomfortable atmosphere around them. Rin glanced up in thought, could they have fought? Well, it's better to ask them directly, she concluded.

"Did something happen between you two, like a fight or anything?" Rin asked confusedly. She sure hoped not.

"No," Miku said.

"Everything's cool." Len said calmly.

Rin doubted that, but she ignored it, she concluded that they would just resolve it on their own like the mature people she knew they were...well maybe they weren't the most mature, but hey, whatever happened, probably wasn't that big of a deal...probably.

* * *

Rin was completely wrong, all day they acted awkward and cold towards each other and now it was after school. Rin laid in her room, hanging upside down from her bed, feeling...irritated. She hated this cold atmosphere around them and just wanted things to be normal again.

"Ugggh," Rin groaned.

This was all so annoying. These idiots never do anything themselves. Rin swore, these two caused more trouble for her than themselves. It was only because she loved them both that she put up with them, plus she just really wanted to see them together. How amazing would it be if Len actually got a girlfriend? Rin nodded to herself. She was going to help them solve this, after all she was their Cupid right?

So Rin shot up from her bed and stepped outside of her room. Across from her room was a door exactly the same as hers. The door was labeled "Len's Room" in small letters and Rin twisted the doorknob open. Inside the room, there were boxes having yet to be unpacked, and various things and clothes strewn across the floor messily. Rin wrinkled her nose.

"Do you ever clean up around here?" She asked sarcastically.

"I can't be bothered..." Len replied from atop his bed.

"Well you really need to because it's terribly messy, and that's only an understatement." Rin stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it later." Rin shot him a hard look, and he changed his reply, "Soon, soon, I'll do it soon." Len assured her.

"Anyway what did you need?" He asked, and though he was looking at Rin, he held a faraway look in his eyes. Rin saw that Len was more absent minded today, which reminded her...

"What happened between you and Miku?" Rin demanded. She wanted, no needed answers.

"Nothing." Len replied after a slight pause. "Is that all?"

Rin really wanted to force the answer out of Len, but she knew that it was all he would give her. It was easy to get Len to talk when he was mad, when he's like this, and he rarely is, Rin never knew what to do. He would never open up, no matter how many glares she gave him.

"Yes...that's all..." Rin sighed and returned back to her room.

She kicked her bed, "Stupid Len," she muttered, she repeatedly kicked her bed until one forceful kick, created a hole in the mattress. Rin's eyes widened and she face palmed. She was already living in poverty, figuratively, how was she supposed to fix that? She blamed it on Len and Miku...ah!

Just then Rin got it, she could call Miku. Miku would surely give her answers.

So Rin grabbed her cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring.

Miku was startled, her cell phone was blaring obnoxiously on her study desk. She picked it up and saw a familiar number.

"Hello, Rin?" Miku said confused, whatever could she want?

"Miku don't lie to me, because this is all seriously pissing me off." Rin stubbornly stated.

"Ok?" Miku said baffled. She had no idea what Rin was getting to.

"What happened between you and Len. You guys are acting weird." Rin claimed.

Ah, Miku thought, that's what Rin called for. To be honest, Miku wasn't sure what happened, after that conversation, Len started acting cold towards her. And she didn't know why, so she felt awkward around him too. Whenever Len avoided her in the hallways, she would never admit it, but she felt a pang of...hurt. As Miku thought, she remembered that she was still talking to Rin on the phone.

There was silence, as Miku figured Rin was waiting patiently.

Miku gave her honest answer, "I don't know."

"Bullshit," Rin replied.

Miku was speechless for a short moment, "Rin I really don't know why things were so awkward. I wish I knew too. We just had a conversation, and then after that..." She trailed off, she didn't know how to finish her sentence. Miku really had no idea what was going on.

There was a slight pause, and Miku guessed that Rin was thinking. Eventually Rin let out a sigh, and said, "Ok, then tell me what you guys talked about."

Now that, Miku could do. Rin was her friend after all, maybe she would know what's up.

So Miku explained how Len dragged her out of the cafeteria and into the hallways. She told Rin what Len asked her, and she told Rin her answer. Which was a definite no. Then she told Rin how Len said that he understood what she was feeling, and how she was surprised that he knew. Lastly, Miku explained that they bumped into her and Kaito on the way back to the cafeteria.

Rin listened intently, never once interrupting Miku and after she told her story, Rin said, "Ok...I see what's going on here."

Miku widened her eyes, "You do? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

There was no reply on the other end, and Miku said "Rin?"

Silence...

Miku then heard a click, meaning that the other line disconnected and Miku was left confused. She hung up her phone and dropped her arm down to her side. She didn't even have time to think about their conversation when the doorbell rang a split second later.

And Miku had a feeling she knew who it was...

* * *

Len struggled in Rin's grasp but he eventually gave up. Humiliating, he thought. I'm being dragged against my own will by a tiny fourteen year old girl. Who just so happens to be my sister. Not really what Len imagined himself to be doing on a Friday night.

"Rin where are you taking me? What are you doing?" Len questioned irritably.

"To settle some business." Was all that Rin said. "You idiots annoy me, but I can't help but love you both." She mumbled to herself.

And so, Len and Rin ended up at a certain girl's house and Rin rung the doorbell frantically. Immediately, Miku emerged from inside of her house, and she looked as beautiful as ever.

Miku looked perplexed, "Rin and...Len?"

"Yeah, excuse us Miku" Rin said and entered Miku's house, while dragging Len inside like a lost puppy.

She threw Len towards Miku and said stubbornly, "You, Len, ask Miku about Kaito, and this time, listen to her fully you moron."

Len opened his mouth, but Rin continued speaking, "And you Miku, answer the questions fully and honestly. No ambiguous answers."

"No confusion."

"No misunderstandings."

"GOT THAT?" Rin shouted.

They both nodded.

Len didn't really want to do this, but he decided that listening to Rin would be best. Besides, he didn't like this feeling of jealousy in his heart, so if this was the way to resolve it, then this it shall be. So Len sucked up his pride and asked Miku again.

"Miku, do you like Kaito?"

"No."

"Then...then why were blushing when I last asked?" Len inquired. He tried to suppress the envious feeling inside of him back down and decided to listen to Miku for once.

"B-because...I was blushing because..." Miku averted her gaze. Len didn't jump to conclusions this time, and waited for her answer patiently. Miku looked directly into his eyes and explained.

"Because of you. You see, when Luka asked if we were dating, things got really awkward, so I wanted to escape. So when Kaito and Rin were going to get ice cream, I wanted to go with them just for a little..." Miku rushed out quickly. She seemed flustered and moved her arms about, making quick gestures.

"I...see..."

With her thorough explanation, Len felt a sense of relief wash over him. And he felt stupid, so this was all a big misunderstanding on his part. He mentally slapped himself, stupid, stupid, stupid, he was jealous, and yet there was nothing to be jealous of in the first place.

Len was pulled out of his thoughts when Miku whispered softly.

"Are you mad...?" She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him. Len flushed, this girl was going to be the death of him. She was just too adorable, so Len couldn't stop himself even if he tried. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight hug. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, where a few teal locks of hair rested.

He whispered softly into her ear, "No I'm not mad at all." He tightened his arms, "I'm relieved, I thought I had lost to an ice cream loving idiot."

He heard a small giggle, and for the first time, Miku wrapped her arms around him too.

"...You know, you're an idiot too."

"Hey! I resent that."

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty angsty beginning, but I couldn't help but add fluff at the end so... *throws LenKu fluff at your face* ^^**

 **Anyway the next chapter is gonna be fun, so again look forward to it!**


	7. First Sleepover

"I'm glad you two finally made up," Rin nodded proudly. "But if you two lovebirds are done, we have some important matters at hand to discuss."

Miku abruptly jumped away from Len, her face burning up at the thought of hugging Len...with Rin watching...Great, Rin was never going to let her live that down. Miku held her head. She was overwhelmed, her mind was being bombarded with quick flashes of Len, and she got dizzy—

"Miku?" Rin questioned, worry evident in her eyes.

Miku was pulled out of her reverie in an instant. She didn't want to worry Rin, she already did so much for her, so she came up with a quick response.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying, something about important matters…?"

"Ah yes! Very important things." Rin responded brightly, but she did not elaborate, and a small silence arose. Rin's gaze darted back and forth between Miku and Len expectantly. Miku rose an eyebrow in regard to Rin's gaze.

"So, you wanna tell us what you have in mind?" Len rolled his eyes and gestured towards Rin for her answer.

Rin lit up. "I'm glad you asked my dear brother! Since you two have finally made up,"— she examined the both of them—"and it's a Friday night...this is a cause for CELEBRATION!" Rin shouted excitedly.

"Huh?" Miku and Len said in unison, both equally confused.

"Yes that's right, a SLEEPOVER PARTY!" Rin exclaimed loudly. She jumped about the living room, and shot Miku and Len a dazzling smile.

However, Miku was still processing the words.

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side.

Rin stopped her flailing and knelt down next to Miku, "You know sleepover, it's a noun, it means an occasion of spending the night away from home—"

Miku stopped Rin, "No I know what a sleepover is, I'm just asking why now?"

"I second that," Len agreed.

Rin ran her hand across her face, "I just went over this, you two made up, it's Friday, what part don't you get?"

Miku and Len both gave Rin a blank stare.

"I promise it's going to be fun, think about all the great things, food, games, me, what more could you want?!" Rin cried out.

As Miku thought it over, she started thinking that it could be fun to spend a Friday night with a friend. She had already done her homework for the weekend in advance anyway. She glimpsed at Len, _oh_ , that's right, Len...

Miku pulled Rin off to the side swiftly, and cupped her hand around Rin's ear. She whispered quietly, "Umm, is Len going to be here too?"

"Of course, we come in a package," Rin blurt out without hesitation, she looked at Miku's face, "Is that why you're so reluctant?"

"M-Maybe, no I mean, of course not." Miku denied, but Rin hit the nail right on the board.

"You guys already leveled up to hugging, this just counteracts all the progress that you guys have made. Sharing a bed isn't that bad." Rin shrugged her shoulders.

"Wh-What?!" Miku sputtered. Her face warmed up with a familiar heat. "That sounds so…"

"Ok yea, that sounded kind of wrong, but look, if you're that worried he can sleep on the floor, and we'll take the bed." Rin suggested.

"Fine." Miku responded, "But I have to ask Mikuo first."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting you have a brother..." Rin mused. "Alright go ahead and get his permission."

"Okay…" Miku replied. She hoped Mikuo would reject the sleepover but something told her that he wouldn't care either way...

* * *

Miku hesitated knocking on the door, but eventually mustered up some courage to do it. She balled her fingers into a fist and rapped on his door lightly.

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

Miku twisted the knob open and stepped inside. She examined the room, her brother had always been somewhat messy but it wasn't that bad. She glanced at Mikuo.

"So...how was your day brother?" Miku started off with, she wanted to warm Mikuo up to the idea first.

"Fine, you're here to ask about the sleepover, right?" Mikuo replied casually.

Miku widened her eyes, "What? How did you know?"

Mikuo snorted, "Tell your blonde friend that she's a tad bit too loud. And by that I mean, like, deaf-inducing loud."

"Okay…so that's a yes?" Miku held onto a string of hope that it was a no. She wasn't about to spend the night with Len...no matter how warm he was...

"Yeah I couldn't care less." Mikuo put his hands behind his head.

Impulsively, Miku blurted out, "But...Len's going to be sleeping in my room!"

Then Mikuo turned his gaze to Miku, "Len…that's the male twin, correct?"

"Right," Miku confirmed. No matter how laid-back Mikuo was, he wouldn't let _that_ pervert sleep near his sister, right? Right?

"You can do whatever you want." Mikuo said nonchalantly after a slight pause. He shut his eyes.

Miku's mouth fell agape, "Shouldn't you care more for your little sister?"

Mikuo opened one eye and replied, "Obviously I do care, if he ever touches you in the wrong way, tell him that he better start running, because I'll kick his ass out the window. But I don't see anything wrong with a sleepover, besides his sister is there too, isn't she?"

"That's...true. I guess I don't have anything to worry about then," Miku turned around to exit Mikuo room. "Goodnight, bro."

"Night. Remember what I said about the ass kicking!"

"I won't let him do anything, otherwise I'll be the one doing the ass kicking!" Miku shouted in reply. Len surely wouldn't do anything, at least, not with Rin there.

And with that, she closed Mikuo's door, and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Rin are we really doing this?" Len glowered.

"Of course we are, it's gonna be super fun! You guys are so boring." Rin muttered.

"It's not that…," Len trailed off. It's not that he had a problem with the sleepover more so than spending a night with _Miku._ Granted Rin was there too, but he didn't know if he could restrain himself from doing anything, she was just too adorably adorable. Just the thought of her made his face burn up. God, he's really fallen for her hard.

Speaking of the devil, light footsteps were heard as Miku descended down the stairs. Rin noticed this and rapidly sprinted towards Miku.

"What did he say?!" Rin questioned urgently.

"He said that it's cool." Miku replied with a small smile.

"YES!" Rin jumped in triumph.

Len watched the conversation between them and sighed, "So what are we doing first?"

"First, let's go to Miku's room!" Rin hopped about.

"Sure, it's up this way." Miku pointed upstairs and led them to her room. Len followed behind the two girls as they walked side by side.

Once they all reached the top floor, Miku led them down a hallway and a white door came in sight. In neat, bubbly, letters it was labeled 'Miku's room'. Miku opened her door and Rin followed inside. But just as Len was about to walk in, without warning, Miku abruptly shut the door. Inside, Rin's muffled laughter could be heard.

"Real mature Miku," Len said sarcastically.

"No it's not like that, I-I just have to put away some...articles of clothing." Miku stuttered.

"What?" Len was lost.

"Ooh Miku, you're the kind of girl that wears stripes huh…" Rin mused _loud_ enough for Len to hear. Len widened his eyes, it's not what he thinks it is, right? He blushed.

"Shut up Rin!" Miku's muffled whisper came through the door.

* * *

Miku quickly put her clothes away, God this was embarrassing. She hoped Len didn't get what Rin just said. That would be a whole new level of awkward.

When she was done, she opened the door slowly for Len and gestured an arm to her room. "Welcome to my room, ha...ha."

Len took a step towards and observed her room. Miku sweated profusely, what the heck was he trying to look for? She did some quick thinking—

"Hey! Let's watch a movie or something." Miku proposed.

"Oooh good idea Miku," Rin nodded, "What should we watch?"

"Hmmm," Miku mused, "How about romantic comedy?"

"Psshh no, that's lame, besides you two are all the romantic comedy I need." Rin quipped.

"What?" Miku inquired. "And by the way, all I have are romance comedies." She held up a stack of dvd's.

Rin sighed, "Nevermind, just go with a random one then."

"I literally had no say in the choice of movie," Len piped up.

"No one cares, romantic comedy it is." Rin retorted.

Len sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the television. Miku popped in a dvd and sat in between Rin and Len. A bit farther away from the latter.

And so, the opening sequence played as the trio watched on.

* * *

"Put in the second movie!" Rin demanded.

"I thought you didn't like this genre, Rin," Miku raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it was unexpectedly a good movie, and I enjoyed it." Rin grumbled.

"I agree, this isn't up my alley, but it was a good movie." Len affirmed. Usually he was more for action movies, or even mystery, but he enjoyed this one.

Miku yawned, "But Rin it's already late and I'm sleepy."

"Uggh, fine, we'll go to sleep." Rin stubbornly said. "Oh and can I borrow some pajamas?"

"Sure," Miku replied and headed towards her dresser.

Len cleared his throat, "Uhh, do I…?"

Miku was startled and turned around. She seemed dismayed at what to do. After some thought, she said, "I guess you can ask Mikuo for some clothes, unless you want to sleep in your uniform. If you're going with the former, Mikuo's one door down the hall."

"Thanks," Len said and gave her a wink.

He exited her room and followed Miku's instructions. It's just down the hall, she said... And she was right, Mikuo's room was clearly labeled and he knocked a few times.

"It's open," a voice Len assumed to be Mikuo answered.

Len grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open. He stepped in to find Mikuo sitting at his desk, on his laptop. He pulled down his headphones and raised a brow in question.

"Len, was it? What do you need?"

"Ah, do you have some...sleeping clothes I can borrow?" Len asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I do," Mikuo responded and got up from his rolling chair. He made his way to his dresser in long strides and dug into it. Mikuo tossed Len a t-shirt and pants and pointed him to his bathroom.

"You can change in there."

"Ah, thanks." Len responded as he walked to the bathroom. He discarded his uniform on the floor and pulled on Mikuo's clothes. They were a bit big, but otherwise fine. He looked in the mirror, and undid the ponytail holding his hair away from his face. He brushed a few stray strands of hair away and made his way back to Miku's room, but before he could—

"Hey wait, not-Miku's-boyfriend." Mikuo called.

 _What's with the name_ , Len thought. "Yes…?"

"I know you like my little sis, and that's cool, but if you should ever hurt her, I'll chop off a _certain_ part of your anatomy...understood?" Mikuo said with a blank face.

Len nodded meekly, he had never been more scared in his life. He made a swift exit out of Mikuo's room and retreated into the comfort of Miku's.

In her room, Len noticed Rin already asleep on Miku's bed. But no teal haired girl was to be found anywhere. He examined her room when his eyes landed on a door. It was slightly ajar, and Len had the sudden urge to peer inside. Just as he was about to, the door opened slightly, and Miku emerged from within. Len widened his eyes.

Miku wore a shirt that dipped dangerously low and, shorts that revealed her creamy skin. Len's gaze turned upwards and noticed that her usually tied hair, was down and flowing in cascades of long teal locks. She took long strides towards her bed and sat promptly down. He took in greedy glances at her long legs. Her shirt fell just slightly off one shoulder and Len forcibly tore his eyes away from Miku. A different kind of heat arose on his face.

May God _forbid_ he do anything to this girl, he chanted as he thought back to Mikuo's threat...

* * *

"Len?" Miku asked. She noticed that he was wearing Mikuo's clothes and she admitted, she liked them better on Len. Miku flushed, did she really just make that comparison?

"Where am I sleeping?" Len asked suddenly.

Miku replied in a firm tone, "On the floor." She pointed to the mass of blankets and pillows that she had set up earlier.

Len looked at the floor and then at Miku, she didn't know why, but deep within Len's eyes he seemed a bit...heated. He knelt in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"You wouldn't let me sleep on the cold, hard floor, right?" Len said deviantly, "Besides, you're so much warmer…"

Miku gasped and turned away from Len, for some reason Len seemed slightly different, and she wasn't sure if she liked this change in demeanor. She flushed a bright red at his words, but she wasn't about to let Len revel in making her blush.

"Actually, I would let you sleep on the bed...but no, you're definitely getting the floor." Miku said as she pushed Len away from her.

"Goodnight!" Miku said promptly, and turned off the lights.

The last thing Miku heard was Len's sigh, and a muffled "Night…" before sleep overcame her.

* * *

When early morning came, Miku awoke to the sight of Len's face.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Len gave her a gentle smile.

Miku was startled and jumped back onto Rin who was laying behind her. Rin stirred, and grumbled a loud, "Ouch."

Miku turned around and gave Rin a quick apology.

"S'okay Miku," Rin replied and hugged Miku. "You're so warm…"

Miku remembered that Len said the exact same thing and blushed. "Anyway Rin, shouldn't you get up soon and do your homework?"

Rin shot up immediately, "What homework?"

Len chuckled, "You know, the paper we had to write?"

Rin scowled at Len, "And why are you so smug, you have to do it too."

Len retorted, "Unlike someone, that paper was assigned last week, and I didn't put it off until the end."

Rin's face paled, "Oh...well... _shit_."

And so the rest of sleepover consisted of Rin painstakingly writing her paper, Miku helping her, and Len laughing all the while.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys don't mind Miku's tsundere-ness but I enjoyed writing her and Len's antics. However fear not because there will come a day when she will finally accept her feelings! But that day is not today…**

 **On a side note, I just got more reviews and they seriously make me smile, thank you so so much. And to the anon reviewer asking where I have gone, I haven't gone anywhere, and I won't go anywhere. Like I stated before, my goal is to finish this story and finish it well. So I will not be abandoning anything. Updates have gotten a bit slow due to school, but I can always find time to write for the OTP.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! *Ahem* When Len was ogling at Miku. *cough* Look forward to the next one. :)**


	8. First Birthday

It was nearly the end of summer, and the seasons were quickly transitioning into autumn. The trees were turning warm shades of orange and red, and the weather was getting noticeably cooler. On August thirty-first, it was a normal Monday as any, however for one girl it was a special day.

Miku awoke to the ringing of her alarm clock. She got up and smiled to herself. She thought back to the sleepover, which was actually pretty fun. She chuckled, remembering Rin's face when she realized she had homework, ah, Miku hoped Rin aced that paper. She pulled off her covers and made her way to her bathroom. She did her usual daily routine, brushing her teeth, doing her hair, and dressing in her uniform. She took her time since she actually woke up early today.

When she was done, Miku leaped off the stairs and prepared some toast. She grabbed a leak while waiting and ate it raw, people said she had an unusual appetite for leeks, and it did make her a bit embarrassed, but she couldn't help herself. It was Mikuo who got her addicted to leeks anyway, if people couldn't realize how good they were, so be it. Just then, the toast popped up, and a pleasant smell filled the kitchen. Miku grabbed them and saw that they were evenly toasted on both sides, awesome. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bookbag, and shouted "Goodbye!" to Mikuo upstairs, who shouted "Bye!" back in response. She exited her house, and walked to school at an even pace while eating her breakfast. She let a satisfied smile adorn her face.

Today was a great start to an important day.

Today was the day she turned fifteen.

Yes, today, was Miku's birthday.

* * *

Len jolted awake with a start, the alarm clock blaring obnoxiously in his ears. He turned it off and sighed. He had awoken feeling grumpy and irritable, as per usual on Monday. Monday's weren't really his good days. He did his morning routine and messily slid on his uniform. Len headed downstairs and was met with an exuberant Rin.

"Gee you look all bright and sunshiny don't cha'?" Rin quipped sarcastically.

"Yea and you sound so full of despair, don't cha'?" Len said, mocking Rin's tone.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Today is a _very_ special day, I thought you would have been happy," she shrugged.

Len raised his eyebrow, not getting what Rin was trying to imply. Why on earth would he be happy today. Len really didn't know where Rin got all her energy and optimism from, for he himself could never be as happy-go-lucky as Rin, even if they were twins. She probably stole all the energy in the womb and left him lethargic. Heh, Len mused to himself. Why was that funny, he didn't know. His head was still a bit clouded with drowsiness, so he figured he wasn't in the right state of mind.

At Len's silence, Rin gasped, "Wait, did I not mention it?"

Len observed Rin's shocked face, "Mention what...?"

Rin leaned in closer to Len to whisper, though they were the only two in the house, "Today is Miku's birthday, didn't you know that?"

Len was confused as hell and didn't believe his ears, he probably didn't hear it right. He was still half-asleep after all, he asked Rin once again.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Rin sighed, "Uhh, you know when Miku had to pay for Kaito's ice cream, because I was broke?"

Len nodded, "Yeah, but why? I thought you were saving up recently."

Rin replied, "Yeah well, I had recently spent money on her birthday present. And it was expensive as hell."

"Oh," was all Len said.

The new information finally registered in Len's mind, it was August thirty first, Miku's birthday. It couldn't be right, right? But as he realized the despair of the truth, blood drained from his face, and his palms became sweaty. He internally cursed himself, and Rin, the one chance he could of impressed Miku, and he missed it. Len panicked and tried to think of a quick solution, and ah! He thought of one solution, but Rin certainly wouldn't like it. But it was better to try to ask anyway, right?

He said sheepishly to Rin, "Can your present be from us both?"

Silence passed and there was an awkward quiet, Len looked at Rin's face. Rin smiled devilishly and looked directly at Len. The sight of that alone could make him wet himself, but of course he wasn't going to.

"Sure! If you don't mind…"

Len felt a slight relief wash over him, but still thought back to her devious smile.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Len asked, but he wasn't really sure if he wanted to find out.

Without replying to Len's question, Rin dashed upstairs and came back in a flash. In her hand was a pink bag, which Rin held up in front them both.

"If you really want to share gifts, I guess we could, but I don't think Miku would like it, especially if I told her you helped me pick this out." Rin said mysteriously.

She revealed the contents of the bag in front of Len and he immediately flushed a deep red.

"Rin! What the fuck? I can't give that to her!"

"Hmm—" Rin thought aloud— "I thought so. Well then, good luck with your present." Rin said as she put away the small pink bag.

Len shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. Well...Rin was absolutely no help to him, at all.

* * *

Miku skipped around the halls of the school. And since it was still early in the morning, there were only a few people in school that stared at her, but she didn't care. While prancing around, she made a stop at her locker, where she needed to grab a couple of books for first period. While doing so, she heard loud, rushed, footsteps nearing her. Miku didn't have time to turn her head when she was suddenly enveloped into a bear hug, and the first thought to pop into her head was that it was Len.

 _No_ , Miku shook her head, it was obviously Rin, what with the giant bow in her face and everything. Geez, why did she get excited thinking it was Len?

Miku was pulled out of her thoughts when Rin shouted excitedly.

"Miku, Miku, Miku!"

"What? What? What?" Miku replied back, giggling at Rin's enthusiasm.

"Happy birthday!" Rin said as she hugged Miku again, and Miku grinned back. Behind them, was Len, who had just caught up with Rin. Rin noticed this, and turned her gaze back slowly. She looked at Len teasingly, and hugged Miku tighter while looking directly into Len's eyes. She hoped some jealousy would ignite some more progress between the two. Rin thought Miku's birthday was the perfect time to get some development in their relationship, for after all it was her duty as their Cupid.

And it seemed like it worked, for Len blushed, and looked at Rin incredulously with his mouth agape. He looked like he was holding himself back from doing something. Probably taking Miku away from her and hugging Miku himself, Rin giggled to herself. She stuck her tongue out at Len and let go of Miku.

Rin turned back to Miku, "Anyways, let's throw a birthday party at your house after school today! We can invite Luka, Meiko, Kaito...it's going to be awesome!"

"Hmm, okay sure. I'm sure Mikuo won't mind." Miku replied while in thought.

Rin examined Miku's face, expecting Miku to ask something else. But Miku said nothing more.

"What? Not going to ask if Len's coming this time?" Rin teased. "Did something happen during the sleepover?" She jested, not really expecting for something to have actually happened. After all, these two were a bit, wait no, really oblivious to each other's feelings.

"N-no." Miku stuttered in a quiet tone.

Rin opened her mouth in shock, something really did happen! But when would that have happened? Rin concluded, it must have been when she was sleeping. Damn it, she missed everything! Well, she thought, make a mental note to interrogate Len for details. She nodded to herself.

"I heard my name, what did you guys say?" Len asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"N-nothing, let's go to class before we're late." Miku spun around to make it to first period. But Len grabbed her wrist.

"By the way, happy birthday, I'll give you your gift later." Len said while giving Miku a heart skipping smile.

"Then...I'm looking forward to it." Miku said softly, and Len nodded.

Rin was surprised at Len's audacity. He didn't even have a present. Rin mused, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

What was Len thinking?! 'I'll give you your gift later?!' He doesn't even have a present, much less an idea on what to give Miku. Ugh, stupid, stupid Len. Now what was he supposed to do? Len thought real hard on what to do, he had no time to get a gift after school, the party started right after school ended, so that was out. And sharing Rin's gift was definitely out of the question. Len tried to think hard of something only he could give her, and only one thing came to mind. Len's face started burning up, and he shook his head. No, he couldn't do that, it was too embarrassing.

"Ahhh, what do I do?!" Len said aloud not realizing that he was in the middle of class.

The teacher shot a glare at Len and said, "Len please, sit down."

Len shot back down into his seat and his classmates snickered, he noticed Miku's confused stare and turned away from her burning gaze, or at least that's what it felt like to him. Her eyes had always intrigued him, and whenever she looked at him, he was weak to her request. Her stare now was a bit different from when they first met, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what was different—

"Len what's the answer to number two?"

Len snapped out of his thoughts, "Uhhh five...?"

"Mr. Kagamine, please pay attention." The teacher said, and all his classmates laughed again.

Len sighed to himself, maybe he should get her a paper bag to cover up her gorgeous face to stop distracting him. In the end, it still wouldn't have probably worked anyway.

Len was utterly hopeless.

* * *

The last period bell rang signifying the end of school. Miku had wanted to say goodbye to Rin and Len before she made her way home, but the twins were nowhere in sight. So Miku figured they would meet later at her house anyway. She packed her things and skipped her way home, while thinking about what she could cook, or what she should wear, or what kind of gift Len would give her...Miku thought about her birthday all along the way home, and as she was skipping delightfully she ran right into a pole, and a searing pain filled her senses. She rubbed along her forehead, at the spot that was feeling a bit sore. A humorless smile formed on Miku's face. Honestly, she hadn't been this excited for her birthday ever since she was young. She felt a bit childish, but she couldn't help herself. So she decided to compromise by walking home normally, but still filled with thoughts and excitement on what was to come.

Before she knew it, Miku arrived at her home. She slipped the key from out of her skirt pocket and inserted it into the doorknob. She twisted it open and stepped inside. She settled her belongings down on the couch and made her way into the kitchen where she found Mikuo sitting on a stool.

"Hey sis, happy birthday, what are you, like, twelve now?" Mikuo congratulated her.

Miku face palmed, "I'm in too good of a mood to even correct how very wrong you are."

"Why?" Mikuo asked. "Oh wait, did what's-his-face do something to make you happy?" Mikuo snapped his fingers, trying to recall the blonde boy's name.

Miku knew who Mikuo was talking about, but ignored that comment. "I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever it is, the answer is no. Later, some friends are going to show up to celebrate my birthday."

"That's great." Mikuo replied nonchalantly, "But I already knew that."

Now Miku was confused, "What?...How...?"

"It's because your little blonde friends and a bunch of other people showed up and are hiding—"

"Happy birthday Miku!"

"Eh?" Miku said as she spun around abruptly and lost her balance. Oh no, Miku thought.

"Miku!"

Miku braced herself for the inevitable fall. Expecting the cold hard floor, she squeezed her eyes shut. However, she fell into something else instead, something familiar. She fluttered her eyes open, and was met with the sight of Len's face. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and he leaned over her. They stared deep into each other's eyes until Rin coughed loudly. Miku and Len leapt away from each other in a flash, both faces flushed with a deep tint of red.

"Ahem, I'd love it if you two got together soon, but could you save the lovey-dovey stuff for after the party?"

"T-That's not what—"

"H-Huh?!"

Miku and Len both sputtered, trying to think of a retort but Kaito suddenly jumped from behind the couch and yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Never mind that, it's time to PARTY!"

"YEAH!"

And so the party began...

* * *

"Guys, gather around!" Rin beckoned everyone over. "It's time to sing happy birthday to Miku!"

Luka and Meiko brought out a cake and placed it on the table. Miku opened her mouth as she observed the cake, it looked beautiful. It was an ice cream cake, courtesy of Kaito, and was decorated in vibrant colors of teal and white. Delicate swirls of icing circled the cake in a lovely pattern, and near the center were candles standing tall, representing the numbers one and five. In the dead center, the cake spelled out "Happy Birthday Miku!" in bold green letters.

Len pulled out a lighter and lit the candles, he gave everyone the OK sign to start singing.

And so everybody sung happy birthday to Miku as she smiled brightly in the center of it all.

When the song was over, Rin exclaimed, "Make a wish Miku!"

"Okay." Miku said as she closed her eyes and made a wish. After a pause, she opened her eyes and saw everyone's bright smiles at her. She grinned back.

"Can we eat the cake now?" Kaito abruptly asked, and Meiko slapped his head.

Everyone gave a lighthearted laugh and Meiko proceeded to cut the cake into eight even triangular slices. She first served a slice to Miku, for she was the birthday girl after all, and then to the rest, with Kaito being last.

After eating the cake, Miku went to the restroom to wash her hands, which were covered in icing and ice cream. It was messy, but deliciously so. She observed her face in the mirror, she looked truly happy and her face was filled with color. After rinsing her hands off with water and soap, she dried them with a towel and exited the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Len leaning up against the hallway wall. He seems to have noticed her too as his gaze was turned directly to her.

"Miku...do you want your present now?" Len whispered softly. He looked into her eyes affectionately, and Miku's breath hitched. She was caught in the sea of cerulean blue that were his eyes. She tried to respond but no words were to be said. It was a soft moment between the two of them, and Len, slowly but surely, kept leaning closer.

Miku told herself to push him away, but deep inside she didn't have the heart to. Involuntarily, her eyes fluttered shut slowly.

She was surprised when she felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a smiling Len.

"You have some icing right there." Len said chuckling, he rubbed off the icing gently.

"Oh," was all that Miku could say for she was still in a bit of a haze. That was a bit...disappointing.

* * *

Len turned away from Miku and felt his face burning. He couldn't do it after all! He knew it was too embarrassing. Good thing he had a backup plan, for he wrote 'From Len' on one of the random presents, so he apologized in his head for whoever's present it was. If he remembered correctly it was a small pink bag.

He turned back to Miku, who was staring at the floor.

"Let's go back shall we?" Len suggested.

"Ah, okay." Miku replied.

* * *

Around the corner, Rin went back to the living room and sat down. Her eye twitched and she was, so, so, disappointed. She just happened to notice Len and Miku's voices when she went to go use the bathroom, and of course she couldn't resist eavesdropping on them. But she couldn't hear much because they were speaking softly so she decided to take a peek, and what she saw made her ashamed.

The quest to get together Miku and Len started out as just something to relieve her boredom, but now it was a serious thing for Rin. They really needed some help getting their feelings across because she knew both of them liked each other, and yet no one would admit that they like each other out loud. In that moment, Rin really wanted to smack their heads together, so they could finally kiss. But Rin did well to resist that urge, it probably wouldn't have been romantic.

Rin sat back down, and picked up her leftover cake. Cake would make her relieve some steam, but unfortunately, it didn't help at all.

"Whatcha' thinking about Rinny?" Kaito said as he plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Ugh, just about two dumb asses that can't see each other's feeling of affection for each other, I mean I've never confessed but how hard could it be, and they need to seriously get their shit together and just go out already because I'm kind of getting tired of their density, and I feel like I'm seriously going to murder someone soon and-"

"Whoa, slow down, what?" Kaito looked confused. "All I heard was murder, and honestly, that has me a bit concerned."

Rin realized that she was ranting on and stopped. She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Ugh, you know what? Forget it, I'm fine now."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "If you say so, by the way do you want that cake?" He pointed at her hands.

Rin shrugged her shoulders, "Eh you can have it, but I already used the spoon."

Kaito smiled widely, "Doesn't matter, ice cream is ice cream!"

Rin passed her leftover cake to Kaito, who ate it happily with a big grin.

"Hey Rin it's getting late, and we have school tomorrow, should we wrap up the party?" Luka called from the kitchen.

Rin yelled back, "Yeah I guess, you guys can leave ahead."

"Got it!" Meiko shouted.

"Let's go Kaito!" Meiko grabbed him and waved goodbye to Rin, as the trio made their way outside.

Rin sat on the couch waiting for Miku and Len to come back.

"Hey blondie, not to be rude, but uh could you guys leave soon, I'm tired."

Rin turned around and saw Mikuo looking at her. "Yeah sure," she said causally.

"LEN! TIME TO SCRAM!" Rin shouted.

"OK." Len shouted in reply.

Around the corner, Len and Miku appeared and Rin picked up her gift before leaving. She placed it in Miku's hands and waved goodbye to Mikuo behind her. Just before stepping outside the door, Rin leaned into Miku's ear and whispered—

"About the present, open it when your brother's not around...And uhh...use it well. Bye!"

"Bye Miku." Len said behind Rin.

"Bye…?" Miku said a bit confused, questioning the pink bag in hand.

* * *

In the comfort of her room, Miku opened her gift. She pulled out a card and it read in messy writing, "From Rin," Miku saw some more words in the corner that looked like they were hurriedly scribbled on, and read it aloud, "From Rin and...Len." She turned her head trying to read it. Then Miku peered inside the bag and pulled out the contents.

In her hand was a pair of lacy lingerie and Miku's face burned up. She felt embarrassed even just looking at it. She gritted her teeth and yelled—

"THOSE TWO PERVERTS!"

* * *

Mikuo jumped at the sudden shout, which scared him a bit. He contemplated questioning his little sis, but he'd decided that it would be better for both him, and Miku if he doesn't ask. So Mikuo went to bed, feeling just slightly concerned and worried for his little sister's sanity. Just slightly...

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise guys! I pushed hard to write this chapter just in time for, drum roll please, LEN X MIKU DAY! That's right, on October 9th, we celebrate LenKu day. So break out the fanfics and fanart, because like Kaito said, "IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" I missed the chance to write for Miku's actual birthday, but I can at least celebrate today with a new chapter.**

 **And lol, Rin's present. Maybe Miku could use it in the future~**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read and hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. First Realization

Miku sat in the classroom, a bored expression on her face as she waited for the bell to ring. It was a normal day as any, but as Miku took a closer look around, something seemed different. Namely, it had seemed that everyone was a bit more talkative and chatty today. She noticed the multiple groups of students littered around the class talking animatedly to each other. Gesturing vividly, smiles adorned each of their faces...Miku looked down.

On the very first day of school, she had gotten herself into quite the trouble, and her classmates were there to see it too. Thus, ever since, no one has really talked to Miku. Not that they were ignoring her or anything, but if Miku had to guess, they just weren't interested in getting to know her better. So if they didn't want to, it was fine with Miku. Though, she would be lying if she didn't say that it did get a bit lonely when Rin (and Len) weren't around.

Or perhaps they weren't talking to her because of her weird hair color? Miku took one of her pigtails into her hand and ran her fingers through her teal locks. Even among unusual hair, teal was definitely not a common color. The only other people Miku has ever known with her hair color is Mikuo and...her parents.

Though, Miku supposed it would be unfair to expect her classmates to come talk to her, even though she hadn't made an effort herself...Yes, that was probably quite selfish of her.

"Miku?"

Miku jumped back in her seat at the sudden voice. She could instantly recognize who it was and looked up, seeing the face of exactly who she knew it was, or rather, her palm. Rin held her hand up in front of Miku's face, waving it up and down as if to get her attention.

"Rin?" Miku leaned sideways and gave her a questioning look.

Rin retracted her hand and smiled down at Miku. "Oh good, you seemed to be in a sort of daze there."

Miku laughed a bit sheepishly and replied, "Oh...sorry."

Rin waved it off as nothing and suddenly looked at Miku again, "Anyway, did you hear?"

Miku was a bit confused, "Hear...what...?"

Rin replied cheerfully, "We're getting a new transfer student!" Her eyes lit up, "Isn't that exciting?!"

Miku examined the classroom, "Is that what everyone's talking about today?" That must be it, for this school was quite small compared to other schools. Barely anything new or exciting ever happened, so it was only natural that everyone was anticipating the new student's arrival.

Rin nodded, affirming Miku's question, "Yep, yep, and I heard it was a girl."

"I see," Miku absentmindedly said. "Although, it's a bit sudden, don't you think?" Yes, for it was the middle of autumn, and winter was soon approaching.

Rin shrugged her shoulders, so Miku let go of the thought. Rin probably just saw it as an opportunity to have fun, after all, Rin was a very boisterous girl, and could never stand doing nothing for long.

"Hey Rin, did you hear—"

Miku looked forward, behind Rin, only to see a face she didn't want to see this early in the morning. However Rin replied without turning around to see who it was, "Yes Len, I already did."

He scratched the back of his head, "Well, did you tell Miku yet?"

"Yep." Was all that Rin said. He didn't seem to notice Miku, who was being obscured by Rin.

"Bummer, I wanted to tell her myself," Len pouted. He plopped down on one of the nearby desks and let out a sigh.

Beyond Rin's body, Miku peered at Len, and her gaze was instantly brought to Len's mouth. Had she ever seen him pout before? From the comfort of her own mind, she allowed herself to admit that it was oddly...cute.

"Miku?" Rin snapped a couple of times.

Miku was pulled out of her reverie and looked apologetically at Rin, who just gave Miku a smile.

Len heard this and turning his face towards Miku, their eyes had met briefly. Len immediately shot her a teasing smile, to which Miku sighed. Ok, so not cute anymore.

The door slammed open and the teacher walked up to the front of the class with loud booming footsteps.

"Alright class, settle down."

All the students made haste to scramble back to their seats.

"As I'm sure many of you have already heard, we have a new transfer student here today."

Everyone in the class nodded, for the news around school spread like wildfire.

The teacher nodded also and turned to faced the door, "Alright, you can come in now!"

With bated breath, the students awaited in anticipation, and Miku did so too.

The doorknob turned open and small footsteps were heard as a beautiful girl made her way to the front of the class. Miku looked at her in admiration. She had a petite body and seemed to be nearly the same height as herself. What caught Miku's eye however, and she was sure everyone else's eye too, was the girl's long golden locks of hair, which were gathered up into a neat ponytail on the side of her head.

"Please introduce yourself."

The girl nodded and smiled brightly, in a clear voice, she spoke—

"Hello, my name is Neru Akita and starting from today, I'll be a part of your class."

* * *

"Hey!"

Miku turned her head to the sound of the voice, which came from behind her. She saw the new girl, Neru, standing before her, wearing a pleasant smile on her face. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Miku...right?"

Miku smiled. Was this her chance to make a new friend? Someone who had never witnessed that embarrassing event earlier in the school year? This must be it, Miku nodded, she couldn't screw this up.

"Yep...that's me!" Miku said in a lilted tone. The silence that soon followed made Miku feel awkward.

"...Did you need something from me?"

Neru shook her head and grinned guilelessly, "No, I don't need anything. I was just wondering if we could be friends!"

Miku widened her eyes. Well...that was easy. Is this how friend making worked? Miku didn't know since all she had to go off from was her experience with the Kagamines, and they were a bit of a...special case.

Due to the awkward silence that had fallen between them, Neru looked concerned.

"Can we not be...?"

Miku shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled brightly up at Neru.

"No, no, of course we can be friends."

Neru turned the corner of her lips up. For some reason, it seemed more like a sneer than a smile, but Miku disregarded that.

"Hey Miku, hey Neru."

They both turned around to see Len, and Rin following close behind him.

Neru lit up like Miku had never seen before and said excitedly, "Sup Lenny." She leaned towards Rin, "And hey Rinny." She waved towards them.

Rinny...and Lenny? Miku allowed herself a small smile, those were cute nicknames. She looked at Neru, the three seemed, close.

"Do you guys know each other?"

Neru, Rin, and Len all turned towards Miku, who was suddenly feeling very out of place. Miku forced a smile, and Rin finally broke what felt like a staring contest.

Rin winked, "I'll tell you, but first let's go to the courtyard to eat lunch, I'm starving."

"Me too," Neru nodded.

"When aren't you starving?" Len rolled his eyes at Neru.

Neru shot Len a hard glare, "Shut up, I am a growing girl."

Len smirked and said, "Growing? You don't seem different at all..."

Neru paused for a moment, and then gasped. She smacked Len's head with her hand.

Miku chuckled and Rin did too.

"You guys haven't changed at all." Rin whispered quietly.

Miku heard this and looked at the two again, Neru most likely knew more about the twins...about Len...than she did. And that thought made her feel weird.

* * *

"What?! Really?" Miku exclaimed.

Rin grinned, "Yeah, totally. We grew up as childhood friends, and we go way back."

"Yeah, Neru was totally a troublemaker back in the day." Len added.

Neru pouted at Len, "Was not!"

"Was so," Len laughed.

As Miku watched the two, her bright smile faltered a bit. A strange and foreign feeling arose in her heart, and she didn't like how it felt...not at all. She shut her eyes, trying to identify the feeling.

Rin saw that Miku was in a daze yet again, and she whispered to Len.

Len looked over to Miku…a small smile forming on his face.

Miku felt a warm presence on her lap, and her eyes flew open. There Len laid, on Miku's lap smiling innocently up at her.

"You've been thinking a lot lately. Daydreaming about me?" Len said as he gave her a boyish grin.

Miku averted her gaze, unaware that her face was turning a dark hue of ruby red. Ah, how long had it been since Len has riled her up like this?

"Of course not, I'm just...tired," she said. Miku lowered her eyes down at Len, narrowing her eyes, "Now get off me."

"Mmmm," Len contemplated, "No thanks, I like it here." He nuzzled his head closer to Miku, his eyes shutting and his lips curving into a satisfied smile. He reminded Miku of a cat, and she almost wanted to pet him…raising her hand ever so slightly.

Instead, she tried to shove Len off, but it backfired, since Len wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Nu-uh, you can't get rid of me so easily," Len said in a sing-song way.

A frigid gust of wind blew over the group, but Miku did not care. Len's body radiated off warmth on this chilly day. And Miku relented, she didn't have the heart to move him at that moment.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, with Rin smirking in the distance. Neru however—

"LEN!" Neru abruptly shouted.

Miku jumped in shock and Len immediately rose up off of Miku, "What happened?!"

Neru seemed to have realized what she said, and laughed nervously, "Ha...ha...Umm what's in your lunch?"

Len raised an eyebrow but answered Neru none the less.

Rin examined Neru's sporadic outburst, the gears in her head turning...Ah...that's what it was.

If Rin was correct, then Miku would seriously have to make an effort, and soon, by the looks of it.

She turned to Miku, and Miku met with Rin's gaze. Rin made a hugging gesture, and pointed towards Len. Miku followed Rin's finger, and immediately turned tomato red. She shook her head, and Rin sighed. It was worth a try.

Well, she knew it probably wouldn't have worked anyway. There's only so much you can do when Miku doesn't even realize her own feelings. If that was the case...then...Miku would have to do this herself.

Rin looked at Miku again.

Miku...I'm rooting for you.

* * *

As the weeks flew by, the weather had gotten noticeably cooler as winter was soon approaching. Miku packed her bag, getting ready to head home. As she walked past the school gate, a voice shouted—

"Miku, wait!"

Due to the time she had been spending with Rin, Len, and now Neru, she could tell who it was.

"What's up Neru?" Miku asked as she spun around.

Neru smiled, "Let's walk home together."

Miku looked up in thought. Rin and Len had already left for home, so she saw no reason not to.

"Sure," Miku replied.

Thus, that's how Miku ended walking side by side with Neru, and she was in absolute bliss. Walking home with a friend was surely nice. Sure, she may have walked home with Rin and Len most of the time, but those two were mischievous perverts. Especially Len, so they didn't count as normal friends.

As Miku was skipping along, Neru suddenly said, "Miku, can I ask you for a favor?"

Miku stopped in her tracks and turned towards Neru, "Oh, sure, what's up?"

Neru looked away and seemed hesitant, "Well...can I trust you?"

Miku blinked, a bit confused, but eventually smiled.

"Of course you can! We're friends!"

Neru paused for a moment, and muttered something, but Miku didn't hear for it was too quiet.

She looked Miku in the eye and said, "So there's this guy I like and—"

Miku lit up, and grabbed Neru's hand, placing it in her own.

"I-I don't know much about love, but I'll give you my support. Besides, you're so pretty, I'm sure he wouldn't reject you."

Neru averted her gaze and gave an awkward smile to Miku, "Ha...ha...thanks..."

Miku nodded dutifully, and after a pause she asked, "So, who is it?"

Miku waited patiently for her response, she must be shy, she thought. So cute…

Miku held a smile on her face as she awaited Neru's answer. As a gust of wind blew, it tussled both the girls' hair and autumn leaves flew around them. Shades of warm red, orange, and vivid yellow obstructed Miku's view. When the wind settled down, Neru spoke in a voice barely above a whisper—

"Len."

Miku eyes widened a small fraction and dropped Neru's hand—

"L-Len?" Miku stuttered.

Neru held Miku's gaze and said, "You...you're...close with him, right? So can't you help me?" A bit of pleading hinted in her voice.

Miku didn't... _couldn't_...answer, instead, she kept silent and looked down at her shoes. In her bag, she clutched the small dictionary she kept, winding her fingers around the paperback book...

* * *

Miku was concerned about today. The foreign feeling she had never before felt was a bit...painful. It held her back from talking to Len normally ever since, and strangely enough, the fleeting feeling only seemed to flare up when Neru was around. So she decided to look up her symptoms, it's probably a sickness, or something.

In the duration of constant scouring on the internet, Miku found one word that seemed to describe her current situation pretty well. She looked the word up in her dictionary, not knowing exactly what it implied, because when it came to defining feelings...she may know what the definition was, but she did not really _understand_ it. But, now, in the darkness of her room, she finally understood what it was.

* * *

Miku held her dictionary tighter…

 _Jealousy_.

A noun, meaning an unhappy or angry feeling caused by the belief that someone you...love, likes or is liked by someone else.

Miku turned her gaze up to Neru, looking her directly in the eye. Regretfully, she said, "I'm sorry Neru, even if I said I would support you...that would be a lie..."

Neru bit on her lip and said in a desperate tone, "But why?! Aren't you my friend?"

Miku observed Neru's face...although she asked why, it had seemed like she already knew the answer as to why.

And Miku knew the answer too, for her heart could no longer deny it.

Face burning, and fists clenched, Miku whispered softly to the wind—

"Because I love him too."

* * *

 **A/N: Fucking finally, right? I have been waiting for the moment Miku finally admits it, and I'm the one writing it! So this chapter was very satisfying to me.**

 **On another note, I know, I have been gone for a while. But fear not, I'm not dead! These past few weeks have been rough, the first quarter of school was wrapping up and I wanted to make sure that I finished strongly. So sorry, that I haven't been updating :(**

 **Anyway, a new quarter has begun in my life, and a new arc has begun in my story. I'm so looking forward to the next chapters and I hope you are too. Thank you for giving me support through reviews, and even the silent readers, thank you all.^^**

 **I would have never thought that anyone would have read my story, and now, I have 23 reviews, that's wonderful!**

 **Sorry for the longish author's note, until next time!**


End file.
